


My Knight in Shining Fur Coat

by Ivsterhart13, ScarSacrifices



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Faerie!King!Jackson, Elf!Erica, Faerie!Queen!Lydia, Knight!Derek, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Past Rape/Non-con, Thief!Erica, Werewolf!Derek, dogboy!Isaac, nymph!Melissa, prince!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivsterhart13/pseuds/Ivsterhart13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarSacrifices/pseuds/ScarSacrifices
Summary: when the Omega Prince Stiles is stolen from his castle the king will do anything to get him back. King Stilinski hires Knight Derek to track down his son and get him back. After six months the kingdom is about to give up hope when Derek received word from one of his closest comrades about the Omega’s whereabouts. The Knight travels to a distant land where he finds a heavily pregnant Stiles. Can Derek and Stiles make it safely back to the kingdom without being caught by whoever keeps sending those hooded men? Will the kingdom even want Stiles now that he's no longer the pure, virginous, golden boy?





	1. Memories

He couldn’t believe he had gotten himself into this situation. ‘ _ How could you be so stupid’  _ he thought feet pounding beneath him as we weaved throughout the tall oak trees. The sticks stabbed at his bare feet but that was the last thing he was thinking about. 

 

Stiles always knew how to play his cards right and he knew how to get people to underestimate him. He bided his time for  _ weeks _ before daring to make his escape. Late into the night with the half moon high and he prayed to the goddess Arminda for nothing to catch me. I stumbled my way past trees blindly reached out and hoping that for once he could be as graceful as Heather was. He missed his old friend terribly but thoughts of her wouldn’t get him out of this blasted forest any faster.

 

Stiles nearly tripped when a loud chuckle rang out and seemed to reverberate around him. He righted his footing and pushed himself faster willing himself not to look back.  _ ‘I really should’ve taken those fighting lessons father offered me’ _ he thought faintly, squinting as if that would assist in seeing through the darkness. 

 

“Stiles you can’t out run me.” the voice crooned and Stiles pumped his legs faster then he ever had before, tearing through the woods, no destination in mind, only to get away from that monster. 

 

The wind suddenly stopped blowing so hard and Stiles slammed right into a hard surface. He looked up and came face to face with glowing red eyes. “Tut tut Stiles. Why would you run from me? Now I’ll have to punish you.” he sounded almost disappointed and Stiles stood and ran in the other direction. Away from those eyes, away from that man.

 

“Come back to your Alpha Stiles… Don’t disappoint me further. I’ve been so patient with you haven’t I?” the voice seemed to be whispering into Stiles ear and he blinked tears out of his eyes before sliding around a tree and sprinting into a different direction.

 

“I’ve been so good to you, haven’t I? I even waited to take your precious virginity just like you asked and this is how you repay me?” the voice whispered. A small voice in his head told him to stop running. What's the point in trying to outrun Alpha? Why would he even attempt such a crazy thing? He shook that voice from his head and set his eyes in determination.  _ ‘I will stop at nothing to get away from that asshole’  _ his mind whispered. 

 

“Stiles just stop you’re just amusing me at this point…” the voice trailed off and Stiles saw light up ahead.  _ ‘A town!’  _ he realized. He was so close. He pumped his arms a little faster and headed towards the light until he was right in front of the tree line. He broke through the trees and whooped in excitement.

 

Arms circled around his waist and pulled him tight against a taller, broader body.  _ ‘No! No, no! Dammit!’  _ he cursed, clawing at the arms that held him so firmly. 

 

“Now Stiles… I told you it was useless. How drae you take advantage of my hospitality like that. I’m disappointed in you. You’ve been a bad Omega,” he whispered, the last part was aimed directly into his ear and he shivered in revulsion. 

 

“Get off me! Help! Help! Someone, please!” he yelled out. Alpha just sighed and whispered something under his breath, a second later they were in his castle bedroom. 

 

“There we go. Home sweet home. You just had to run and now I’m the bad guy. You know I’ve got to discipline you right Stiles? I’ve got to, you’ve given me no choice.”

 

Stiles stopped struggling. He knew when he had lost. 

 

“Good boy, now get on the bed and strip,” Alpha ordered.

 

Stiles turned with wide eyes, “what? No! You-you said you’d wait un-until I was ready.” 

 

Alpha shook his head and smiled sadly, “Stiles. Those privileges are reserved for good boys who follow the rules. You broke them.” 

 

The young Omega began to shake and shiver in revulsion in what was about to take place. “Please A-Alpha. I’ll be good. I’ll never do it again. I’m sorry! Please don’t do this” he pleaded, going as far as to drop to his knees.

 

“I know you won’t… because you know what’ll happen if you do. Get onto the bed and strip.” he said eyes flashing, “or I’ll make you”

 

Stiles shakingly compiled and sat onto the bed. Alpha approached and smiled at the Omega’s flinch when his hand came down to gently card through his hair. 

 

“You think I like doing this to you? You think I enjoy hurting you because I don’t. I love you Stiles. You know that. You’re the one making me do this. You’re the one who disobeyed and there have got to be consequences. I’m sorry, I am, but you’ll never learn if I don’t teach you. On your knees.” he ordered again. The fucked up thing is Alpha did truly sound apologetic at what was about to happen. 

 

“Yes Alpha,” he whispered, shutting his eyes and letting a few stray tears go. 

 

“That's a good boy.”

 

~

 

_ Present day _

 

Stiles shuddered at the memories of that night. He laid in bed next to Alpha and gently rubbed his hand up and down his swollen stomach. That was five months ago and Alpha was right. He never did try to run away again and he doesn’t think he ever will. He knows the kingdom probably gave up looking for him months ago but everytime he heard horses, every times something rustled in the woods he hoped. He dreamed of his rescue but eventually he gave up on that too. Knowing his only responsibility at this point of the child in his stomach and he would protect it no matter what. Even if that meant staying with Alpha for the rest of eternity.

 

Stiles blanched at the thought, but just like any other night, curled unwillingly against Alpha, he fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. a risky Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott decides he's had enough of Stiles' pain and plans with Isaac

Scott watched as the warlock dragged himself out of the room and nodded his acknowledgment to his superior. The Warlock nodded back and walked into the bathing chambers not bothering to hide his nude body. His subjects had seen him like this many times. “Scott.” the Warlock called.

 

He straightened his posture and met the glowing red eyes. “Yes sir.” he replied.

 

“Give Stiles a treat, will you. He was particularly good last night,” he smirked before disappearing into the chambers. Scott dropped his shoulders and shuddered at the implications but knew better then too disobey. He glanced over and spotted his Omega making his way through the long corridor.

 

“Isaac.” he called, a smile on his face.

 

“Hey Scott,” Isaac greeted, pecking him on the lips, “I have to wash Stiles.”

 

“I know, but know he’s had a rough night… you know the King…” he trailed off and eyed to door with pity. Truth is, Scott and Isaac had befriended the Omega, whenever the King wasn’t around they enjoyed his witty humor and passion about certain topics. Scott would go as far as to consider the young boy as his best friend and it killed him to know what the King was doing and not being able to stop it.

 

Isaac nodded and shared the look of pity. He glanced around nervously and pulled his Alpha into a closet, hoping anothing door would give them more privacy.

 

“Isaac? Now isn’t the time for a-” Scott was cut off by Isaac’s finger against his lips.

 

“Shhh, look I, I heard a rumor. A man, a Knight, is looking for a young Prince.” he whispered.

 

“Okay? Some people get cravings your point?” he asked.

 

Isaac rolled his eyes but that did nothing to stop the small fear of being caught. “He’s looking for a Prince that was stolen from a kingdom six months ago. An Omega Prince. The Knights name is Derek Hale, of the Hale clan.”

 

Scotts eyes widened. ‘I know Derek! He was my mentor when I was small. He taught me everything I know. He’s looking for,” he paused and looked around, “the Prince?”

 

“Yes! Scott this is the moment we’ve been waiting for! We can finally help him! If you send word to this Derek we can get him away from the King and into his own kingdom!” Isaac said eyes shining at the chance to help his fellow Omega.

 

“What if the King finds out?”

 

“He won’t! Send the letter now and tell Derek to tell no one of this. One person won’t set off his far wards as long as he stays outside the close ones. Tell him in one week exactly to go sit by the river on the southside of the forest, by the boulder shaped like a bird!” Isaac was excited now. Being able to not only help Stiles but also give a big ‘fuck you’ to the King was too good to pass up.

 

“The King will know when we leave the castle. He always knows.”

 

“I’ll slip something into his drink! And Stiles’s! You know he’ll be too scared to leave! You can take him to the river and never look back. Get him out and free yourself in the process!”

 

“What about you?” Scott met Isaacs eyes and gently cradled his face.

 

“I’ll be fine. You know I can’t cross the threshold of the castle. Just get out.”

 

“You know I won’t do that. You know I won’t puppy,” Scott said, hand coming up to card through Isaac’s hair before scratching behind the large fluffy ears on the top of his head.

 

Isaacs tail began to wag and he nuzzled into Scotts embrace. “We’ll worry about that when we come to it okay? Write that letter I have to take care of Stiles.” 

 

Scott nodded and met his lips in a passionate kiss. Their lips moving together in a practiced motion, one they’ve repeated thousands of times before. They broke apart and Isaac was painted. Scott gave a crooked smile and pushed Isaac gently out the closet. “I’ll write Derek. Go ot Stiles,”

 

Isaac nodded and entered the room to take Stiles to the secondary bathing chambers. 

 

Scott quickly ran to his quarters and pulled out a piece of parchment. He wetted his quill and began to write.

 

_ “Dear Knight Derek Hale,  _

 

_ I am writing to you for I have heard through the grapevine that you are searching for a missing Omega. There is a boy here by the name of Stiles who lives under the villainy of a Warlock, a Warlock who has forced me to work for him as well. If this is your Prince then come to Tenebris Forest in seven days past and in the south side wait by the stone shaped like a bird. Your Prince shall be waiting. Do not come any closer then that stone, or ruin shall befall you. _

 

_ Your friend, Scott McCall.” _

 

He rolled up the parchment and tied a black ribbon around it. He tied it to the leg of his messenger bird and sent it off in search of Derek Hale. Scott sighed and ran a hand through his hair as it sunk it what he had just done. Lets pray to Aahna that the King shall never find out about that letter. For it could be the savior of Stiles but the downfall of him and his lover.

 

~

 

Isaac gently lowered Stiles into the steaming bath listening as the Omega let out a sigh of relief as the warm water soaked into his body. Isaac let out a small chuckle and poured the hair potion onto his hands before beginning to gently work it into the young Princes hair. 

 

“Don’t laugh at me. It’s not my fault Alpha was rough…” he trailed off and decided to close his eyes and focus on the gentle feeling of Isaac washing his hair.

 

“I know… but hey I overheard him saying something about allowing you to pick wild flowers around the castle as long as you stay in the wards.”

 

“Really?” Stiles perked up considerably and flailed causing water to splash on Isaac. “Sorry pup. What’s the occasion, he never lets me out the castle walls?”

 

“Something about you being a particularly good boy lately, and I told you not to call me Pup…” Isaac said scooping water into his hands and pouring it over his soaping head to rinse it of suds. 

 

“Oh.. you should join me! You know I always love your company.” Stiles said soaping up his own hands to get his lower parts. 

 

“You know I’m not allowed to leave the castle Stiles.”

 

“Yeah but maybe Alpha would make an exception! For me!”

 

Isaac chuckled sadly and began to gently message Stiles’s shoulders causing the Omega to groan lowly. “You know that won’t happen. It's a nice thought but I belong here. With Scott.”

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. A boy can dream though,” he lifted his leg absentmindedly allowing Isaac to wash that too. “Speaking of Scott, when are you planning on telling the dude? I’m sure he’ll be ecstatic!” Stiles smiled.

 

“I don’t know… soon I guess. I’m just scared.” Isaac mumbled moving onto the other leg.

 

“Don’t be! He’ll be an amazing father and so will you. Just work up the courage!” the Prince said happily.

 

“Thats if the King allows me to keep it…” he trailed off.

 

“I’m sure he will. Just as long as you don’t let it get in the way of your duties. And during your labor I’ll make sure to keep him occupied so he won’t give you any heat for it.” he said cheekily.

 

“You’re a godsend Stiles, truly.”

 

“I try.” 

 

Isaac helped the Omega out of the tub and quickly dried him, then began to dress him in light red robes. When he was finished he turned Stiles towards the silver mirror in the corner and allowed him to take in his appearance.

 

His swollen stomach was protruding and the red accented his pale freckled skin quite well. He lightly touched his stomach. The stomach that has been swollen with child for at least six months and held the baby of Alpha. The baby of his captor. Don’t get Stiles wrong. He loved this child more than anything and he would do anything to keep it safe but he still feared for its safety in the hands of its father. Stiles shuddered to think what he might do to it in the name of “love.”

 

He stepped away from the mirror and moved away led by Isaac.

 

“It’s time for breakfast and you better not keep the King waiting.” Isaac said gently, moving to open the door. 

 

“You’re right. Thank you Isaac. I would’ve gone crazy long ago without you or Scott,”

 

“Thank you, come on lets get your day going.” and so Stiles began his day, a day just like the one before that, and the one before that, and the one before that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm obsessed with this Au!!! just to clarify Arminda is the protector of mankind and she's a goddess. Aahna is the goddess of life and is this worlds version of the main god.


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get Stiles out of here and Isaac finally tells Scott

Everything was hopefully going according to plan. The messenger bird had returned that day a few hours after carrying a paper that had the Hale symbol on it. A Triskele. Derek was coming to get the Prince and all Scott and Isaac had to do was pretend like everything was normal. They had gone day to day like everything was fine, and they had finally reached the seventh day of March and Scott was ready to put their plan in motion. 

 

Isaac carefully pulled out the kings chair and he sat with a flourish as Isaac hurried to do the same to Stiles. No ‘thank you’ came from the Prince’s mouth for he had learned better then to address Isaac directly in front of Alpha if it wasn’t an order or request. 

 

“What tea would you like this afternoon my King?” Isaac asked bowing low. His ears were flat against his head and he dared not to meet the Kings stare.  

 

“Stiles has been so good lately…” he trailed off and licked his lips while watching the Omega Prince. Isaac was still terrified every time he saw Stiles preen at the praise instead of shuddering like he used too.  “Make his favourite,” the smile slipped off his face as he glanced at Isaac and snapped an impatient hand, “now!” he barked.

 

Isaac hurried to the kitchen with his tail literally between his legs. He left the King to converse with the Omega as he set to making everything, gently setting the bottle of Sleeping Draught beside it silently.  _ ‘Am I really going to do this?’  _ his mind whispered. He glanced out and saw the King grasp the Princes hand and he frowned.  _ ‘Yes. I can’t watch this go on any longer… let’s pray to Erasmus that Scott can forgive me for this,’  _ Isaac quietly poured the draught into both cups and let out a silent prayer to every divine being he knew that Stiles and Scott would be safe. 

 

~

 

“Stiles,” Alpha drawled lightly drawing circles on his hand while they waited for Isaac to return with the tea.

 

“Yes, Alpha?” he asked. The Prince had long given up on hoping for rescue, he knew even if it did come Alpha would find him… and then he would be disciplined. Stiles still shuddered in thought of that night. Alpha wasn’t gentle like Heather always said his first would be. Stiles knew that everything Alpha did was out of love for him so he guessed he couldn’t complain. The kingdom was glad to be rid of him, that's what Alpha said. They paid him to take Stiles and make it look like a kidnapping but secretly everyone in the kingdom was glad to be rid of the Mischief Maker. At least Alpha wanted him. Stiles would be lying if he said he’d rather stay here and if Alpha ever died? He would get out as fast as he could and would never look back, but that won’t happen so he’ll make the most of a bad situation.

 

“You really need to stop treating the mutt so nicely. He’s just a servant darling,” he said placing his hand on top of Stiles’s. 

 

“Isaac isn’t a mutt! He’s my friend…” he trailed off and looked at the table.

 

“Stiles, I told you not to befriend that boy. I gave you an instruction and you ignored me… you know how upset that makes me…” Alpha said. Hand tightening on Stiles’s.

 

“No! No I, I didn’t exactly befriend him, but he’s the only one around here to talk to!” Stiles pleaded eyes widening in something akin to fear. He hates Alpha’s punishments and he said he was being good lately.

 

“Stiles you have me to talk to. Don’t you?” 

 

“You know what I mean Alpha,” he tried, gently setting his hand on Alpha’s.

 

“Stiles I’m sorry I’ll need to punish you,” Alpha began. Isaac entered the room with two tea cups and handed them each to Stiles and then the King before going to stand in the corner with his head bowed to await further instructions. “After we’re done with tea I want you naked and kneeling on the floor of our bedchambers,” 

 

Stiles tightly closed his eyes and willed the tears welling in his eyes to dissapear. “Yes, Alpha,” he whispered, carefully picking up his tea and taking a small sip, anything to get his hand off of Alpha’s.

 

“Good, you know I don’t like doing this but what do you expect when you disobey me,” he watched as Stiles took a large sip of his tea before taking a long sip himself. “Of course the Mutt will be punished as well,” he commented before going back to nursing his drink.

 

“What?! Alpha he didn’t do anything wrong! It was me who disobeyed you! Don’t take it out on Isaac!” Stiles pleaded, daring to look up and meet his eyes. 

 

“Drink your tea Stiles,” Alpha ordered and Stiles hurried to comply talking long gulps of the tea. “You see this is why. You’re protective over the Mutt and we can’t have that. I told him not to talk with you unless you requested something and he didn’t listen. The only way you can train a dog is letting them know when they’ve been bad Stiles. You know this,” he said taking small breaks to sip the tea until it was all gone. “We will discuss this later. Finish your tea then meet me in the bedroom.” he said finally, standing up and walking to the bedroom. 

 

“Isaac I’m so sorry! I never meant for this too happen!” Stiles said eyes wide and shining with unshed tears. 

 

“It’s okay. It’ll be over soon. Are you finished with your tea?” the puppy asked moving forward to take the cup. 

 

“Yes, thank you Isaac. No matter what Alpha says you’re truly an amazing friend.” 

 

Isaac smiled and helped the pregnant Omega out of his chair before wrapping his arms around him, “thank you Stiles, I’ll truly miss you,” he said, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

“What?” just then Stiles’s head began to swim, his vision became blurring, the room spun, and the floor began to sway underneath his feet. He collapsed fully onto Isaac and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

 

“Scott!” Isaac called, gently setting Stiles onto the floor.

 

Scott came tearing around the corner, his sword on his hip and his feet echoing on the floor. “The King is out cold! We’ve got to get Stiles out of here.” he called leaning down and smoothing out Stiles’s hair.

 

“Scott,” Isaac started, pulling the shorter boy against him, “I love you. Get him out of here and run, run and don’t look back,” tears welled up in Isaac’s eyes, “promise me you’ll get out and be safe.”

 

“Isaac, Puppy, you know I can’t do that.” Scott cried petting his lovers fluffy ears. 

 

“Promise me!” he pleaded setting their foreheads together, tears leaking out of his eyes and his tail between his legs.

 

“Isaac… I love you,” the guard said crashing their lips together. They had never kissed like this before, it was so frantic, so desperate, like they were trying to memorize everything about the other person's lips. The kiss felt like goodbye.

 

Isaac pulled back and let out a sob and pointed to Stiles. “Go now, go!” he said pushing Scott down towards Stiles.

 

The guard scooped up Stiles and looked back at Isaac one more time, “I’ll be back for you, I swear to the gods I’ll be back,” he said running towards the castle door before giving Isaac a chance to reply. With tears in his eyes the Alpha pushed on, cradling the unconscious Prince in his arms he headed towards the South River.

 

It took far too long while carrying Stiles but after 20 minutes of non-stop running he found the stone. There was no one in sight but Scott couldn’t bare to leave his lover in that castle for any longer. He set him down in the soft grass and brushed his hair out the way. “May the Goddess Arminda bless you Stiles.” he took his two index fingers and gently went around the circumference of Stiles’ face before taking his three fingers on his right hand and dragging them from his hairline to his chin. The sign of protection. A stray tear landing on Stiles’s face and Scott leaned back up and ran back to the castle. Faster then he’d ever ran before. 

 

~

 

Scott burst into the castle and ran up to Isaac’s chambers and swung the door open. “Isaac I don’t know what spell he has on you but we have to try! You have to leave!” he called running towards the figure on the bed. What he saw made his heart stop.

 

“Isaac,” he breathed laying his hand on his lover’s forehead. “What did you do?” 

 

On the middle of his cot lay Isaac. A bloody dagger was laying beside him and a gaping wound was in the middle of his chest and was gushing blood. Isaac’s eyes fluttered open and he gazed at his Alpha.

 

“Scott,” he breathed, coughing up blood, “I knew you wouldn’t leave without me and the truth is I can’t leave. I was bound to this place long ago and I can’t leave these walls. You need to get out of here before he wakes up.”

 

“No! No, Isaac, please! Divines! Aahna! Erasmus! Anyone! Help me! Isaac you can’t die! I won’t let you!” Scott cried  out, frantically petting his lovers ears.

 

“No one can help me now Scott. That dagger was lined with poison. Leave. Don’t witness my death. Don’t put-” he paused and coughed up more blood, “-put yourself through that.” 

 

“Puppy,” Scott said tears blinding his vision and falling like a waterfall onto Isaacs clothes. 

 

“Stiles wanted me to tell you but I was always too scared... I guess it doesn’t matter now.” Isaac mumbled, almost to himself.

 

“What? Isaac you can tell me anything! Gods Isaac, I love you. We were supposed to be together forever. We were supposed to get a little cottage and raise one or two pups, Isaac please!”

 

“That's the thing…” He trailed off and dug into his pocket. He pulled out a short leather band that had the symbol of the McCall's on it. Two rings wrapped around a full moon, the symbol or Isaac’s people sitting in the middle of Scotts. “I was gonna give it to the baby, but I want you to have it,” Isaac said hand gentle on Scotts cheek. 

 

“Baby?”

 

“I am- was pregnant Scott. Take this and just, never forget me? My biggest fear was being forgotten,” he breathed pushing the necklace into Scotts hand. “May Aahna bless you Scott, I love you,” he slowly reached up and drew the symbol for protection on Scotts face before allowing his arms to drop. “I’ll see you in Terra Mortuis. May Morsus have mercy on my soul,” Isaac smiled and gasped one last time and went completely limp.

 

“Isaac? Isaac! Isaac no! Isaac!” he yelled. Scott screamed out his grief and it was the most piercing this anyone had ever heard. He shook Isaac’s body and begged him to wake up. He begged every god and goddess that he could think of but alas, Isaac, his lover, the only one who ever made him feel whole, was dead. 

 

Scott rose to his feet and tied the leather band around his neck, he adjusted his fur tunic and gazed down at his lover. “May Morsus have mercy on you soul,” he whispered and then fled the castle. Where he was going? He had no idea. With the wind through his hair and the leaves beneath his feet, he ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erasmus= god of love and son of Morsus and Aahna. (also husband to Arminda)  
> Morsus= god of death, husband to Aahna  
> Terra Mortuis= spirit world.  
> (these god's and religious systems are completely my own creation please do not steal nor copy these god's/religion system as they belong to me)
> 
> uhhhh did I just have Isaac commit suicide... yes? sorry. you should know I did this to spite my co-creator Ivy bc she was telling me how much she love Isaac in this AU and I couldn't help myself. plus I needed something to drive Scoot whoops. 
> 
> anyways y'all get to meet Derek in the next chapter so be excited for that and know I'll definetly upload every sunday, theres a chance I'll also upload on wednesdays but I'm not entirely sure yet. please leave what you think about the Au, your idea's, your theories in the comments as I live for them and Kudo's. 
> 
> don't worry the story fully picks up next chapter or possibly the chapter after that but Sterek will have its moments adn that I can promise.


	4. This Is The Prince?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek properly meet and they do not like each other

Derek couldn’t believe his luck, he was searching the town of Tenebris when a messenger bird landed on his shoulder. He instantly recognized the black ribbon around it meaning death or danger and hurried to read the note. He was, of course only a few hours away from the forest but he knew it was dense and dangerous and hard to navigate. Everyone knew to steer clear of Tiberis Forest, even the locals feared what creatures it held inside. So he set off in search of the stone shaped like a bird. When he finally arrived there was a boy laying in the grass asleep. 

 

Derek took a cautious step forward and gazed down and the beautiful boy laying before him. He had pale skin and it was dotted with freckles everywhere, accented by the afternoon sun. he was curled up on his side and wearing light green tunic with a bright red cloak draped over him. The freckles stood like constellations over his skin and Derek knew in that moment that he had finally found the lost Prince. 

 

He stooped down and lightly trailed his fingers over his face before gently shaking the boy.  _ ‘Finally, I have found him. My debt shall finally be paid’ _ he thought, giving the boy a harder shake when he didn’t stir. Nothing happened and Derek sighed before picking up the surprisingly heavy boy. The red cloak fell away and revealed underneath the Princes stomach.

 

Derek nearly dropped him in his shock but stared down at the obviously pregnant belly stretched under the stretchy tunic.  _ ‘What the hell? What has the Prince been up too these last six months… and how will the King react to seeing his son like this?’  _ Derek hefted Stiles onto the back of his horse anyway, taking care to assure that there wasn’t too much pressure on his stomach. 

 

He patted the pure black horse on the side of its neck and smiled. He swung his leg over and grabbed the reins tightly. “Let's go Mlepnos,” he said, the horse beginning to trot towards where Derek hoped would be the town he was in.

 

After half an hour he heard the Omega’s heart beat speed up in the tell tale signs that he was waking up.  Derek briefly wondered why the Omega was knocked out in the first place and why Scott didn’t wait for him at the rock but he guessed that didn’t matter now. 

 

Stiles woke with a start and promptly fell off the horse with a loud  _ oof’  _ he groaned and leaned up rubbing his head and begin looking around widely. His heartbeat sped up and he jumped to his feet and scrambled away from Derek, his back hitting a tree. “Who the hell are you! Where am I!” he paused and glanced around before his heart beat shot up and Derek was worried the boy would pass out. “Where’s Alpha!” he nearly screeched looking around widely and moving around the tree.

 

“My Prince calm down.” the Knight said. He slid off Mlepnos and hit the ground silently and held up his hands to show he meant no harm. “Your majesty,” he started, bowing low before rising up, “I am Knight Derek Hale and your father sent me out to find you and bring you back home. I have rescued you from the one Scott referred to as ‘Warlock’” he said, adjusting the fur around his shoulders. 

 

“You rescued me!” he screeched. “Is Alpha, the Warlock dead?” he asked, chest beginning to rise and fall steadily. 

 

“Not that I know of?” 

 

_ ‘No, no no no no. this is bad. Really really fucking bad. If Alpha finds me i’m dead’  _ Stiles thought placing his hand on his chest as if that could stop him from completely freaking out. 

 

“Prince we really do not have time for this. We need to make haste back to your kingdom. It’s a long ways and I’m hoping on making it within the month,” the Knight said, taking another step forward his hand raised as if approaching a wild animal.

 

Stiles barley heard him. Memories of the last time he ran away were rushing through his head faster then he could comprehend.  _ ‘Alpha was already mad at me before I left. Now… I don’t know what he’d do,’  _ Stiles focused on his breathing, it was out of control and he needed to slow it down. He needed to stop panicking and get back to the castle, hopefully before Alpha wakes up and noticed he was gone.  _ ‘It's too late,’  _ his mind whispered,  _ ‘there's no way I can make it back in time. Dammit! He’s going to be livid’ _ Stiles didn’t realize there were tears leaking out of his eyes until the Knight reached out a hand and awkwardly patted him on the back. It wasn’t a lot but from this distance he could hear Derek breathing and it was enough to get his own back under control.

 

“I need to go back,” he croaked, brushing off Derek's arm and turning back the way they came. Feeling numb but putting one foot in front of the other and heading in the (hopefully) direction of Alpha’s castle.

 

“What?!” The Knight asked moving in front of him quickly. “You cannot be serious!” 

 

“Thanks for the rescue but it wasn’t necessary. I need to get back before he comes looking for me…” he trailed off, once again shuddering at the thought of punishment for what felt like the hundredth time. 

 

“No. I don’t care what you had waiting for you! I did not search for six months, finally find you, just to come back empty handed! You’re coming with me,” his voice dropped an octave and he crossed his (really attractive) arms in front of him, “one way or another,” he growled out. 

 

“What? You’re threatening me now? I can guarantee whatever you cook up for not going with you is child's play compared to what Alpha will do.” Stiles eyes narrowed in defiance and he attempted to side step the Knight dressed in furs and thick cloth. “Move,” he ordered.

 

Derek merely sighed and lifted up the Omega who let out an undignified “hey!”. Swinging him over his shoulder and walking back to Mlepnos the horse. “You just had to be difficult didn’t you,” he muttered under his breath. He grabbed the lead on Mlepnos and bagan walked while pulling the horse along. 

 

“Let me down this instant! By order of King Stilinski let me go!” he said, banging his hands against his back. Derek chuckled at the squeak in his voice. 

 

“Sorry Princey, we aren’t in your kingdom so you have no control over me.” he said and Stiles could practically feel him smirking, finding amusement in Stiles’s anger. 

 

“Fuck you! You-you undignified brute!” he yelled, kicking his legs out while Derek continued to walk as if nothing was wrong. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Look it's easier if you just accept it and not try to run away,” he said and Stiles was instantly remembered Alpha telling him that same thing on the first day of captivity. He felt the fight drain out of him and he went limp in the Knights hold, contenting himself for a long journey.

 

~

 

Stiles was bored out of his mind and his left arm had gone numb from holding his head up. “Hey!” he called catching Derek’s attention. “Dick of the round table! Can you please let me down? I won’t run away but the blood is rushing to my head and I’m kinda hungry…” 

 

Derek sighed and after a silent debate he set down the Omega, silently smirking as he wobbled on his feet.  _ ‘This is the Prince? He’s about as dignified as a troll’ _ he thought watching him nearly fall over before righting himself at the last minute. 

 

He turned and pointed an accusing finger at the Knight, “okay, listen up fopdoodle!” Derek had the decency to look slightly offended, “If I’m going to go with you we need ground rules,” he said. “No fucking manhandling me like a rag doll okay? Also, I want to know what you are!” he demanded.

 

“Don’t call me a fopdoodle,” he muttered, “what I am?” he said more clearly.

 

“Yeah. you’re obviously not human. Not even a you shaped human would be able to pick me up and carry me that long without breaking a sweat. So what are you? You’re not a druid, you’re to pissy for that.” he stated.

 

Derek sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “If I tell you will you get on the horse?” he asked, gesturing towards the animal.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’m a werewolf. Okay? Now get on the horse and lets go. It's only another hour or two on horseback,”he said offhandedly. Stiles’s grin grew and Derek had a bad feeling about what that grin might mean. 

 

“Okay, I’ll get on the horse,” he paused and his smile was nearly blinding. “Sourwolf,” he said, climbing onto the horse.

 

“Don’t call me Sourwolf,” he growled, climbing behind Stiles and taking the reins before getting Mlepnos into a good trot. 

 

“Okay, Sourwolf,” he was grinning. 

  
Derek cursed the heavens for making him have to get Stiles. He found himself wondering,  _ ‘how on earth is this boy a Prince?’  _ he rolled his eyes and attempted to ignore the Omega’s ramblings about why and how exactly he  _ is  _ the ultimate Sourwolf.  _ ‘I’m in for a long trip’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't my best chapter but I promise things will get better written in the next two or three chapters. in other news a Fopdoodle is actually an insult from the medival times. it means 'clueless ass' which is fun!
> 
> I'll update this fic every sunday and wednesday and please leave kudos and comment what you think! predictions, thoughts, critisisms are all greatley appreciated!


	5. Dormus Tenebris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek come to a town and in an Inn they find a new ally

Two hours later Stiles and Derek rode into a small but bustling town. Stiles was wide eyed as he took in the sights, for he had seen nothing but the castle walls and the garden outside for way too long.

 

They first came across a small stable were Derek tied Mlepnos down and said goodbye and promised him they would see him first thing in the morning. They began to walk along the dirt trail and Derek kept a close eye on Stiles, as if afraid he would make a break for it any second. However, Alpha was the last thing on his mind as he took in the sights of civilization he hadn’t seen in so long.

 

At first he saw close thatch roofed huts with clothes lines stringing them together. Clothes of sorts were blowing in the wind like some sort of personal flag for each. As they walked Stiles began to be assaulted with all sorts of smells. Foreign spices, delicious baked goods, and the slight burning of coal reminding him of his own village back home. Soon enough there were market stalls surrounding him and the dirt path became gravel beneath his feet. 

 

He swung his head to and fro, eyes trying to capture the bustle of the city. He saw a old woman talking a young man into buying a shining gold amulet. Beside her was two children making daisy chains. Stiles looked to the left and saw a fishermen carrying a barrel full of raw fish above his head. A girl was making bread in the stall across from him and his stomach rumbled in the fresh baked smell. 

 

At one of the fruit stands, stood a fat, red faced vendor yelling at a small boy, he had his hand clamped on the boys wrist and Stiles could hear him threatening him for trying to take an apple. The boy was ashy faced and dirty, his tunic was ripped, and his hair a mess. Stiles turned for only a moment and when he looked back Derek was at the stall. He seemed to be talking to the vendor and a second later he saw him hand the man three silver coins. He handed two apples to the boy and walked back holding the third.

 

“What?” Derek asked gruffly, handing the third apple too Stiles. And grabbed his arm pulling him through the stalls without a look back. 

 

_ ‘So he’s not as much as a grumpy wolf as he’d have people believe huh?’  _ Stiles thought smiling to himself. Then he remembered that this man is going to be the reason for his punishment when Alpha finds him and his smile vanished immediately. 

 

The waltzed through the town and Derek kept glancing behind them every few minutes. 

 

“Okay, what?” Stiles demanded, setting his hand on his hip and glaring up at Derek. “Seriously you’ve been on edge since we’ve got here what’s wrong with you? Been too long since you’ve sniffed any butts?” he taunted. 

 

Derek growled and grabbed the Omega’s arm and started walking slightly faster. “Shut up and keep your head down,” he ordered speeding up slightly. 

 

Stiles swung his head around and he saw it. A tall man in a dark blue cloak was steadily making their way towards them. Derek glanced back as well and cursed. He grabbed Stiles’s hand and broke into a run the hooded figure running as well. 

 

Stiles was gripped by fear.  _ ‘Alpha knows where we are!’  _ his mind whispered and he sped up his feet. Memories of punishments gripped him like a vice and without listening to logic his body acted without his consent.

 

Lead by Derek they swung around corners and pushed people out the way while never breaking their speed. Stiles sped up in the slightest and before he knew what had happened the world was tipping around him and the ground was coming towards his face. 

 

He closed his eyes tight and cursed his two left feet and prepared for the impact of the ground, but it never came. Instead he felt a hard surface slam into his back and the breath was punched out of him. He opened his eyes to see green ones inches from his face. Derek had his arms on either side on his head and he was pushing him so hard into the wall it felt like he was trying to push him through it. 

 

It was dark in the alley that Derek swung them in and all he could see was his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak and Derek pinned him with a glare so intense for once in his life he shut up. He breathed heavily and chanced a glance over his shoulder where he watched the hooded figure pass right by, they went completely unnoticed. 

  
  


Stiles let out a breath and finally relaxed against Derek and laid his forehead against the soft fur of his shoulder piece and closed his eyes. It only lasted a moment though because Derek pushed him off and glared at him half heartedly. 

 

“Come on Princey let's head to the Inn. the sun will be setting soon,” he grumbled before grabbing his arm and marching them back into the street. 

 

“Contrary to popular belief I can walk on my own.” Stiles sniped, attempting to wretch his arm from the Knights grip.

 

Derek rolled his eyes and walked them up too an Inn that had a sign that proudly stated “Dormus Tenebris! Your home away from home,” they walked inside and was met with a bustling bar filled to the brim with people. They pushed past people of all colors, red, green, and even a purple elf. They sat at the bar and was met with a short goblin whose name tag read, “Gomika”

 

“What can I do for you folks?” his garbled voice said. His teeth were yellowed but he had this easy energy about him that Stiles didn’t get with most people. 

 

“We’d like a room and something to eat,” Derek said barley looking down at the Goblin.

 

“One room,” he muttered, “one bed or two?” he asked scribbling something down. 

 

“Two, and can I get some Ale with our food?”

 

“Of course,” the Goblin grouched, handing the paper over to a human worker, he produced a key that had ‘x’ on it. “You’re in room 10. You’re dinner will be ready shortly.”

 

Derek slid over a couple of coins and grabbed the key before sitting at the bar and drinking the Ale that was provided. Stiles smiled at the Goblin, “thank you Gomika, we appreciate it.” 

 

The Goblin smiled and hopped off, presumably towards another customer.

 

“You didn’t have to be so rude,” Stiles said taking a seat next to Derek's, “what? were you raised by wolves? Oh wait,” he bit out, sipping the water that was placed in front of him.

 

“Listen your  _ highness _ ,” he spat the word out, “I’m not here to make friends. I’m here to return you to your kingdom and get paid, that's it. After that you never have to see me again. So sit down, shut up, and wait for your food,” 

 

Stiles glared at the Knight and gritted his teeth, “if you think I’m just going to sit here and let you boss me around you’re sorely mistaken, you useless excuse for a-” Stiles never finished his sentence as Derek's hand moved faster than he could comprehend. 

 

He flinched expecting a blow that never came. He opened his eyes and followed Derek's vice grip down to a feminine wrist and his head cocked, glaring at whoever it belonged to. 

 

Standing right behind Derek was a tall elf, with blond curly hair spilling down her shoulders. She was beautiful and she held herself with confidence but now she stood frozen, unmoving in the grip Derek had on her. 

 

“Drop them,” the Knight growled out and the blonds hand opened to drop a coin purse, Derek's coin purse, into his awaiting hand. 

 

“You’re quick on your feet wolfy,” she said cheerily moving away and sitting on the other side of Stiles. “And obviously not from around here. Where you from?” she asked tilting her head, pointy ears jutting from under her hair.

 

“Uh,” Stiles said uncertainly glancing at Derek before reminding himself he didn’t take orders from the Knight. 

 

“If you don’t wanna tell me that’s fine,” she said with what Stiles could only describe as a predatory Smile. “I’m Erica,” she said sticking out a perfectly sculpted hand.

 

“Stiles,” he returned. He heard Derek growl beside him and his grin widened.  _ ‘Oh this’ll be fun’ _

 

“Don’t talk to her,” he gritted out, “she’s nothing but a dirty thief.”

 

“Thief? Yes. Dirty? No. unless you count how I am in bed,” she said with a wink, taking a sip of her own Ale. “It’s nice to meet you Stiles, who’s the grumpy wolf?” she asked gesturing to Derek.

 

_ ‘Oh I like her’ _ he thought. “He’s just my dickish companion, accompanying me to my village,”

 

“Yeah? I don’t trust him,” she said offering Stiles her drink. He declined and gestured towards his stomach and she nodded understandingly.

 

“You don’t trust me?” Derek asked in disbelief, “you’re literally a thief at least I have honor.” 

 

“Yeah well there is honor among thieves especially if you really  _ really  _ need the coin.” she said smiling, knocking back almost the whole drink before calling for another. 

 

“Fucking elves,” Derek muttered before going back to his own drink. 

 

“Yeah well at least I don’t walk around thinking I’m better than everyone else,” she bit out before her smile returning once more.

 

And so they talked. Stiles ate when the food came and offered some to Erica who gladly accepted before beginning to go into detail about the problems elves have with finding jobs. “It's ridiculous!” she said, swaying on her barstool, “they think just because I’m an Elf I’ll trick you with my beauty or some shit. Its sexist and frankly racist,” she stated.

 

“I completely agree! I had a friend, a DogBoy who was forced to work as a servant because his kind are viewed as weaklings!” Stiles grew somber at the mention of Isaac and he realized just how dearly he missed his friend. He hoped that he was all right. He knew Alpha liked to take his anger out on Isaac whenever Stiles wasn’t around and the idea of his friend hurt sent a pang through his heart. 

 

Erica noticed his shift in mood and patted his back before standing, swaying slightly on her feet. “It was nice meeting you Stiles and I hope you get to where you’re going. I have to get back to my boyfriend,” she began to walk away but stopped and turned, “Stiles?” she called.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Don’t let the wolf get you down,” she smirked and disappeared through the crowd.

 

Stiles laughed openly and stood to turn in for the night, followed by a grumpy Derek who waited until he had striped and laid down. He approached and faster then Stiles could do anything he had tied his hands to the head board and retreated to his own bed.

 

“I don’t trust you not to kill me during the night,” he grumbled before blowing out the candle and falling asleep.

  
“Fucking werewolves,” he muttered and tried to get comfortable despite his restraints.  _ ‘I’m in for a long night’  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erica is here!!! I couldn't resist implicating her in this story and I'm living for Elf!Thief!Erica. also a cute moment with Stiles and Derek and see? he's not a complete asshole. 
> 
> next update will be on Wednesday. please leave kudo's and comment your theories or idea's as I love to hear your feedback


	6. A Doctors Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we check in with what the Warlock is up too and Stiles gets some exciting news

_ He’ll pay for this!’  _ the Warlock thought. The moon was high in the sky and the stars winked at him from the blanket of black as if taunting him.  _ ‘How dare he run! I have been nothing but kind to him this whole time and this is how he repays me?!’  _ he was pacing back and forth long black cloak trailing behind him while he dug his fingers into his hair. He had woken up hours ago to not only find Stiles gone but his servant dead and Scott nowhere to be seen.  _ ‘He’ll pay for this’ _ he thought once again. 

 

He sent out a tracking spell in hopes that he and Scott wouldn’t have gotten too far, but so far, nothing. “Dammit!” he cursed, swiping his hand across the desk and sending its contents sprawling to the floor. He dragged his hands down his face and started to think.  _ ‘They would’ve gone to the closest town right?’  _ he thought grinning, and stalked towards his scrying glass,  _ ‘I might need a little help,’  _

 

He poured in a little essense of the innocent and the water from within began glowing an unearthly green. “O speculum responsa, quae tenet, et mihi loqui tecum. Opus auxilium, et una vocatio, ut lustrant per me, et locutus est ad Lydia,” he breathed. The color turned blue and a second later he was looking at the powerful redhead.

 

“What do you want,” She demanded, lips curling into a frown.

 

He grinned, watching as her eyes flicked around and if searching for help,  _ ‘still afraid of me eh?’  _ “what no hello? No good to hear from you? I’m hurt Lyds truly,” 

 

“Don’t call me Lyds,” she said, tucking a long red strand behind her long pointed ear.

 

He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine, oh Lydia, high priestess of the faerie realm. Please bestow upon me a favor as I have lost something.” he said her title with a flourish and a mocking smile on his lips.

 

“Why would I help you?” she nearly growled, “you used me once Warlock, I will not allow it again.”

 

“Because… I happen to know something you don’t,” he said, it made Lydia sick, to see such child-like glee on a monsters face.

 

“And what's that?” 

 

“I know where your little boy-toy is.” he said, grinning from ear to ear. He knows he had already won. 

 

The color drained from Lydia's face but that was the only tell-tale sign that she was affected by what he said.

 

“Jacksons been missing for months. I have half of our royal army searching for him and I’d believe you why?” she demanded frown firmly set on her face.

 

“Because I know people Lyds. you know I have ways of getting information and I happened to be saving this little tidbit for a rainy day.” he shrugged. “Now, do we have a deal?”

 

He watched and Lydia’s nose gave a little flare and he knew he had gotten under her skin. “What have you lost?”

 

“ _ My  _ boy-toy unfortunately and I would really rather have him back, groveling at my feet where he’s supposed to be.” 

 

Lydia’s wings fluttered in the slightest. If he was a little younger and a little more naive he would even call them beautiful. They were nearly translucent but if you looked closely you could see the greens and yellows and purples that made them up. “I will not hunt for you. If he left its because he didn’t want to be there.”

 

“Yeah well that's not your concern. Don’t tell me that the faerie court really cares about the life of some peasant? You never have before. Besides I don’t think your Dark Fae could survive much longer, nor can your kingdom.”

 

Lydia, of course, knew he was right. The marriage between her and the Dark Fae was the thing that united the two kingdoms and with him gone… tensions are running high and if he’s not found soon she’s worried it may lead to straight up genocide. As much as she hated the Warlock, he was right. Besides she missed her husband terribly. “Fine,” she said at last, “I will contact a huntress I know. Her and her father are the best of the best. They will find your boy. After Jackson is safely returned to me I never want you to contact me again or you will have not one but two Faerie Courts hunting you down. Are we clear Warlock?”

 

He smiled and swiped his hand through the water ending the call.  _ ‘You will be mine once again. And this time, I’ll make sure you never leave,’  _

 

~

 

Derek awoke to the sound of struggling and sat upright in his bed. His hand was on his sword before he had even formed a coherent thought and snapped his head over to where the sound was coming from. Stiles had managed to twist around so he was facing his restraints and was using the rope to cut them. “Good morning, your highness,” he drawled out and Stiles froze, mumbling a curse.

 

“Good morning sourwolf. Did you sleep well? Because I fucking didn’t,” he said glaring at the unimpressed Werewolf. 

 

He stretched out his limbs hearing a couple of them pop before letting out a large yawn. “Yeah I slept amazing thanks for asking.” he grinned before moving to change. 

 

“You gonna untie me or do you get off on this?” Stiles asked, glaring at the back of the Knight while he slowly changed out of his sleeping garments and his normal everyday attire. He put on a long tan tunic and pants before clipping a black belt around. Next he put on a long brown cloak and finally his fur coat that wrapped around his shoulders.

 

“You don’t dress like a Knight,” he wondered aloud.

 

Derek chuckled and finally moved towards the bed to untie him. “No and you don’t dress like a Prince,” 

 

“Fair enough, but I’ve been held hostage for the last six months. You’re in active duty?” he said, rubbing his wrists where they had turned red and raw from the rope. 

 

Derek frowned when he saw he wrists before pulling them into the bar to get breakfast. “When you’re in your whole Knight get up people tend to be afraid and steer clear of you…” he mumbled, sipping his Ale. (seriously? Ale? We just woke up.)

 

“Really? So you dress like an intimidating assassin because that's somehow better?” 

 

Derek nodded dug into his eggs eagerly, clearing ending the conversation and Stiles had no choice but to do the same.

 

After they were done eating Derek grabbed his arm, ready to leave the Inn behind and get on their way. They still had a way to go before they reached the kingdom.

 

“Stiles!” someone yelled. Derek looked back, when a blur of blonde crashed into Stiles throwing him off balance. “Are you leaving already? You didn’t even say goodbye?”  Erica pouted. Derek watched, a frown etched to his face and she completely ignored him.

 

“I’m sorry I thought you would’ve already left?” Stiles answered returning the blondes hug eagerly. 

 

“Well I was about to when I saw you about to leave,” she breathed.

 

“How are you not hungover?” he asked, glaring down at the blonde. Truth be told Derek's head hurt and it wasn’t fair that this Elf seems completely fine.

 

“Oh, I took a Restorative Potion that I nicked off this hot Wizard awhile back. Why? Puppy has a headache?” she teased before linking arms with Stiles and marching them out of the Inn and into the street. She glanced down at Stiles’s hand and gasped. “What the hell happened?!” she demanded, “who did this?!” she inspected the red, raw skin and Derek barely suppressed a groan of frustration.

 

The last thing he needed right now was Erica thinking he was holding Stiles against his will (which he was) and her trying to “rescue” him. He really didn't like Erica but he didn’t really feel like having to kill her at the moment. 

 

Erica sent a suspicious glance Derek's way and Stiles, like always, blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, “Don’t kinkshame us!” he nearly slapped himself but he had said it, probably a little louder than necessary but oh well. 

 

Derek's jaw dropped and he stared at the boy with disbelief.  _ ‘We should’ve just made her think I was holding you against your will’  _ but it was said and Derek had no choice but to go along. “Yeah,” he said gruffly, nearly wincing when he forced the words out, “ what we choose to do is none of your business,” 

 

Erica went from suspicious to nearly gleeful. “Stiles I knew there was something I liked about you!” she declared and began walking them down the street, “we should go see the towns Shaman and get that checked out though, but I want details!” she urged. 

 

Stiles sent a look back to Derek and seeing his pained expression grinned and began telling Erica tales about their (made up) kinky bedroom life. 

 

By the time they reached the clinic Derek was nearly beet red and Stiles was  _ still  _ talking. He only shut up when they had entered and Erica let go of him. She quickly explained that they needed Healing Salve and when the worker asked for gold she looked at Derek expectantly. He handed it over muttering about how expensive simple health products are. The worker looked Stiles up and down and said, “our Shawman is free if you’d like to get that checked out?” 

 

Before Stiles could ask what he meant a woman appeared from around the corner. She was fairly pretty and had one of those maternal smiles that instantly reminded Derek of his mom. Her hair was up in a bun and with a tan hand gestured for Stiles and Derek to come to the back. Derek followed if only to see that smile again and Stiles was right behind him.

 

“Sit here please,” she told Stiles gesturing to the wooden table. He complied and watched as she walked around selecting items at seemingly random and his eyes widened when she grew a plant from seemingly nothing before collecting its milk. 

 

“What's your name?” she asked setting the items next to Stiles, friendly smile never leaving her face.

 

“His name is Stiles,” Derek said.

 

She glanced his way and nodded,

 

“Are you a Nymph?” Stiles blurted,

 

The woman didn’t look offended at his comment she only smiled. “Yes I am. I’m going to check and see if your baby is doing all right, okay?” Stiles nodded and she laid him down before hiking up his tunic. “I’m going to check its health and if you wish I can tell you the gender?” she glanced at Derek for a brief moment before spreading the milk she got from the plant on his stomach.

 

“You’re the father correct?” she asked.

 

Derek hesitated before shaking his head a frown on his face.

 

“I see. Is the father in your life?” she asked this time directing it towards Stiles while fiddling with something.

 

“Uhhhh….” he trailed off. She merely nodded  her head and then gently placed her hands on his stomach before closing her eyes. She mumbled something Derek couldn’t hear even with his enhanced hearing before letting go.

 

“They’re both healthy,” the woman said taking a cloth and gently wiping the plant milk off. 

 

“They?” Stiles asked.

 

“Two girls, twins,”

 

Stiles stood with a dreamy smile on his face, it splitting his face from ear to ear. He laughed and covered his mouth before jumping a little. “Twins” he turned towards Derek and bounded over. “I’m having twin girls,” he breathed, wrapping his arms around Derek in excitement. A second later he seemed to realize what he was doing and let go and stepped back immediately, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

He turned back to the woman who had a fond smile on her face while she watched the two. “Thank you so much, miss..?”

 

She smiled and shook his hand, “McCall. Melissa McCall,” 

 

Derek watched the color drain from Stiles’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah the Warlock has employed Lydia the Faerie queen to help and Stiles is having twins! (I know most generic thing in stories like this but I couldn't help myself)
> 
> next up: mama McCall and Stiles almost gets kidnapped
> 
> please leave your theories, critiques, and comments below as I love hearing what y'all think and how I can better this story! 
> 
> I'll update on Sunday


	7. Omega's Aren't as Helpless as You May Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles talks with Melissa and has to get out of a bad situation

Stiles jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around Melissa, who nearly fell over with the crushing grip. “You’re Scott's mom…” he breathed. He wouldn’t admit it to Derek but there were tears in his eyes at the thought of his best friend.

 

“Yes..? Melissa said, gently peeling Stiles off and holding him arms length. “What do you know about my son?” she asked.

 

“Gods,” Stiles said holding his hand over his mouth. He didn’t know what happened to Scott but he knew Isaac wasn’t allowed to leave the castle, which means there was no way Scott would.  _ ‘With Alpha as angry and he’d be about me leaving…’  _ Stiles didn’t finish the thought, he didn’t want to think about his friends in such pain. 

 

Melissa looked slightly panicked and she shook Stiles, “what do you know about Scott?”

 

“He,” Stiles wiped his eyes, “he’s my best friend. He protected me… him and his boyfriend… god, Isaac,” he said looking away. 

 

“Is he okay?! I thought he was employed as a private guard?!”

 

“Private guard, yes. Employed, no.” Stiles gave Melissa a tight lipped smile, “forget I said anything, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.” he swayed gently on his feet and took a step towards Derek.

 

“Is he okay? Whose Isaac?” she asked, reaching a hand out.

 

“He's probably fine. I’m sorry for worrying you-” Stiles never got to finish his sentence because the door burst in.

 

The door flew off its hinges and the wood that splintered went everywhere. Melissa backed up till her back hit the wall and Derek spun in front of Stiles. Sword drawn and glaring at the rubble.

 

The man from before stood tall and Stiles caught a glimpse of dark skin before it too disappeared under the hood. “Give me the boy and you shall be spared,” he spoke. His hand was deep in the pockets of his cloak and Stiles was gripped with the same fear once again. For a brief second he wondered if he should just go with him, back to Alpha and everything would be fine but that train of thought was crushed with a realization.  _ ‘It's too late,’  _ he thought,  _ ‘there's no way in hell Alpha would believe I came back on my own. That I was rescued not escaped. No matter what I do I’m heading towards what will probably be his worst punishment,’ _ he couldn’t go back, he wouldn’t.  He never wanted to face Alpha again. 

 

Derek growled and flashed his teeth. “No, the kid’s with me,” he stepped fully in front of Stiles and Stiles cursed his lack of supernatural abilities.  _ ‘I’m sick of being fucking helpless’  _ he thought. 

 

“I don’t want to put you down, but I will if I must,” quicker then Stiles’s eyes could track he yanked something out of his pocket and blew it at Derek. Derek began to cough and he staggered forward and swung his sword but missed entirely. The figure stepped around the choking Werewolf and faced Stiles. “You’re going to make me a pretty penny,” he said, he moved to grab Stiles’s arms, he roughly grabbed him and pulled him out the room and in his peripheral vision he watched as Melissa approached Derek with something in her hand. 

 

The figure walked with Stiles and never once took his eyes off the Omega. “I’m not going to lie I thought the knight would put up much more of a fight,” Stiles glared and the closed his eyes.

 

_ ‘Plan, plan, plan, plan.’  _ he thought,  _ ‘for the love of Arminda I need a fucking plan!’  _ he looked the figure up and down but there wasn’t much to look at. Completely clad in black he could see nothing about the man who captured him.  _ ‘Dammit!’ _ he cursed. He wished Scott was here. As oblivious as he could be sometimes he always had the best advice. He remembered how Scott would train him in combat if he knew Alpha wasn’t going to be in the castle anytime soon.

  
  


_ They were sparing and Scott had just shown him how to get your opponent's weapon away from them. “Its no no use teaching me this shit Scott. I’m an Omega, almost everyone I will ever come across with be bigger and stronger than me by default,” he whined. _

 

_ Scott smiled. “Exactly. Everyone you meet will underestimate you. Use your Omega nature against them. You don’t have to be stronger to defeat them, you just have to be smarter,” he said. He helped Stiles up then went for a punch that Stiles dodged by the barest hint. “Brains over brawn dude.” _

 

_ Scott swung again and Stiles ducked under his arm and and jabbed him in the side. Before kicking him the stomach. Scott laughed and straightened up before knocked Stiles to the ground. “They’re stronger but you’re faster, you just gotta learn to outsmart them,” he reached down to help Stiles up and when he did Stiles sagged in his grip. “I didn’t hurt you that much, did I?!”  _

 

_ Stiles grabbed his arms and swung him around before kicking the back of his knee. Scott went down with a crash and Stiles quickly pinned him. Scott blinked dumbly at the Omega before letting out a laugh. “That’s what I’m talking about!”  he cheered, smiled splitting his face.  _

 

Stiles missed his friends terribly but he thanked the heavens for Scott. He inhaled subtly and knew that this man was a beta.  _ ‘Okay, not to strong but he won’t be influenced by my scent. That's fine,’  _

 

“Please don’t hurt me!” Stiles said. He inwardly winced at how pathetic he sounded but he knew it was for the best. The man didn’t turn towards him and gave no indication that he heard him.  _ ‘Time to do what I do best,’  _ he smirked to himself before schooling his face into an indifferent mask,  _ ‘annoy the shit outta someone’  _

 

“Please, I don’t want any trouble! I know you’re just doing a job but I don’t wanna die. What do you want with me? I’m useless to you. Just let me go. Please!” he watched the cloak move slightly as if the man was sighing. “You probably have a family or someone you care about right? How would you feel if something happened to them? Please, spare me. Have a heart. I’ve never hurt anyone! Please Mr. Cloaked Figure. Can I call you Mr. Cloaked Figure?” the man rounded on him and nearly growled out, “shut up!” Stiles sagged in his grip and tried to look as pathetic as possible, “I-I'm s-o-sorry. I’ll be quiet please don’t h-hurt me.” the man growled and dragged Stiles behind him before letting go for a split second. 

 

Stiles kicked the back of the man's knee, and not expecting it, he went down with a crash. He moved around him and kicked him in the gut but the man grabbed his foot and spun him, making him lose balance and stumble. The man swung his fist at Stiles but he ducked and with practiced motions, mostly from muscle memory with sparing with Scott, he spun around and jabed him in the side. He turned again and with all his might Stiles brought his foot up between the man's legs connected. The man let out a pained groan and fell to the ground. Stiles mumbled a quick “sorry,” before stomping his foot on his stomach causing him to curl in on himself. He turned and ran, back to where he left Derek.

 

He ran and he glanced back to see if the man was following he crashed straight into something solid. He slammed onto the ground and scrambled up repeating apologies over and over. He looked up and was met with familiar green eyes. “Stiles?” Erica asked standing right behind Derek, dagger clutched in one hand. 

 

“How’d you get away?” he asked. His eyes roamed over Stiles face and arms, looking for injury but found none. 

 

“He underestimated me. We need to go,” he said turned down a different corner and running. Derek cursed and sprinted after him, Erica right on his heels. 

 

Stiles didn’t stop running until he was well into the trees and finally stopped next to large oak tree. He collapsed against the tree and heaved in breaths. Derek and Erica stopped and exchanged weary glances towards the Omega. “I, Just, need a, second.” he heaved. 

 

Derek looked around the dense woods and figured out where they were. They needed to go this way anyone even if it wasn’t on the path intended. “Erica,” he called. The girl spun around. “Thank you for sticking with us this far but me and Stiles can handle it from here.” 

 

Erica crossed her arms and stuck out her hip. “Hell no, I want answers. Why are you being chased down by hooded figures? And where the hell are you going? Besides, I’m heading this way so you’re not getting rid of me,” 

 

Derek sighed and dragged his hand down his face. “Fine, we’ll tell you but,” he looked around then cursed. “Mlepnos! Ugh okay. Can you go get my horse? I left him at the stable in town and if me or Stiles go to get it we’ll get jumped again.” 

 

Erica looked disbelieving for a second but seeing the truly pained look on the Werewolves face, she sighed and nodded her head. “Don’t fucking move, I’ll be back.” she turned on her heel and stalked off back towards town. 

 

Derek sat next to Stiles who managed to finally get his breathing under control. “So what really happened?” he asked, glancing at the Prince next to him.

 

“Scott used to spare with em and teach me how to fight anytime Alpha wasn’t around. He taught me that just because I’m an Omega doesn’t mean I was weak.” he let out a small laugh, “he used to say that Isaac was one of the strongest people he knew. I miss them…” he trailed off and looked to the side. “I annoyed the hell out of the man until he snapped then I attacked when he didn’t expect it. Plus I played dirty and hit him in the fiddle,” he laughed, “then I ran. Scott always said I didn’t need to be stronger than them. Just smarter.” he swallowed thickly and looked up towards the trees.

 

“I wonder when Scott got so wise?” Derek said, hand unconsciously picking at the grass. “When I met him, he was this hot headed, hopeless romantic, idiot who saw the best in everyone.”

 

“Not much has changed,” 

 

Derek laughed, “I wouldn’t expect it too,”

 

Stiles couldn’t help but stare at the knight. He had never heard the man truly laugh before unless it was to mock him and from laughing at him. It was pretty. Kinda subtle, and quiet, like he was afraid to do it. He glanced around after words as if someone would judge him for making the sound or like he was afraid something bad was going to happen. Stiles smiled and looked down when Derek caught him staring and Derek's whole face shut down. His normal grimace was back and he was avoiding his eyes and Stiles couldn’t help but wonder,  _ ‘who hurt you?’  _

 

Stiles reached out to touch Derek's hand but before he had the chance Erica was marching right back up to them, this time Mlepnos in hand. “Okay! Let's get going! We’re burning daylight and I need to know what the hell I’ve gotten myself into!” she declared. Stiles clambered to his feet and laughed before joining Erica in her march into the woods. Derek led the way and Stiles took a deep breath. “So I’m a Prince,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, this story is my baby and I love it so much! I have so many idea's and I love the world building aspect of it and I just love writing and sharing this story. so yeah I'm sorry Stiles didn't get to talk much with Melissaa but maybe we'll see her another day. also Stiles is a badass.


	8. Werewolf Jokes and Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica fights with Derek, Stiles remember's things from before he was kidnapped, and they enter the Elven City

Stiles had been walking with Derek for two fucking days and he was sick of it. They woke up at dawn, walked all day with Derek’s sunny commentary and then slept on the ground in the middle of the forest and Stiles is honestly surprised they haven't been murdered by a Darach or some pissed off nature spirit. He wanted a bed and he wanted to be able to sit in an actually fucking chair without Knight No-Rest complaining that they were wasting daylight. He was  _ pregnant  _ for Aahna's sake he needed to  _ rest _ .

 

“Okay Fucker, when can we stop? Where are we heading anyway?” Stiles asked sitting atop Mlepnos. After complaining for the millionth time Derek finally let him ride on the horse as long as he gave him plenty of breaks,  _ ‘yeah like the damn horse matter more than the precious fucking cargo he was transporting’  _

 

Derek sighed trudged along, “calm down. We’re going to go through the Elven Kingdom and there you can rest your precious  _ royal  _ head. Happy?” he grumbled. 

 

Erica stopped dead in her tracks and stared wide eyed at Derek. “We’re going where?!”

 

Derek rolled his eyes and glared at the unmoving Elf. “the Elven Kingdom. You got a problem with that? Its built overtop the ravine and we need to cross the ravine, any other stupid questions?”

 

Erica narrowed her eyes and popped her hip out, “okay  _ Fleabag  _ I know where the Kingdom is, I'm not a dumbass. I just think it would be safer to go around. The Elves don’t like strangers. Especially not Werewolves.”

 

“Oh is that why you have such a big problem with me? I’m a werewolf and you’re just racist?”

 

“Oh shut the fuck up Derek. You know I’m not racist but a lot of Elves are, and heading into their kingdom could be literal suicide!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

 

“Look, the Prince there in known to be kind and understanding and is currently pregnant with his third child. He may have sympathy for Stiles. Besides they wouldn’t dare harm us once they figure out Stiles is a prince himself. It would be inciting a war between humans and Elves alike. We’ll be fine.” he bit out. Stiles watched as Derek took a large breath and closed his eyes. He slowly let it out and started walking along the trail again. Stiles glanced back and watched as Erica seemed to be battling with herself before resuming walking along beside them. 

 

“Fine,” she said, “but if things go wrong don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  

 

“Consider me warned,” he mumbled.

 

Stiles contented himself for the trip to the Elven Kingdom and allowed his mind to wander. Honestly if you had told him a year ago where he would be now he would’ve laughed in your face. Traveling with a surly Werewolf Knight, a thieving Elf, and a horse named Mlepnos. It wasn’t his ideal summer vacation. The thought of where they were heading exactly depleted his mood considerably.  _ ‘Will they even want me? _ He thought. he was always praised in his Kingdom for being both intelligent and beautiful. pure and virtuous. now.... he glanced down at his stomach and rubbed it gently,  _'don't worry, I don't blame you. I love you both,'_ he thought.

 

He remembered playing in the castle. Always running through the halls and causing trouble. Granted he never had very many people to play with. Being the Prince was always lonely, no one really wanted to spend time with him for fear of making him upset and when they did it was because his dad ordered it. He remembered how awful those parties his dad used to arrange were as well. Forced to sit and be polite to all the neighboring kingdoms and he rarely had anyone to play with.  _ ‘Except Cora’  _ he thought with a smile.

 

Cora was one of the only people around his age when he was younger and he remembered those days fondly. He couldn’t recall which family she belonged to but he knew it was a highly respected one. Cora was the youngest if he could recall correctly. There was no chance of her ever becoming queen, that was up to her big sister but she was okay with waiting in the wings and doing her own thing. Even at a young age. His mom used to call them the ‘terrible two’  because whenever they got together they would wreak havoc on anyone and everything much to the chagrin of both their mothers. 

 

The thought of his mother had the smiles slipping off his face and he stared down at the back of the horse he rode. He remembered seeing Cora, her sister, and some boy with their mother after his mom had past. The older woman had tears in her eyes and it made him sad to see because whenever the woman was at their home she was always smiling and laughing right alongside his mom. After that he never really saw Cora again. Whenever he asked his dad about why she never came over anymore he got this stormy look in his eyes and dismissed him. He learned that Cora, much like his mother, was a subject never to be touched but that was fine. After his mom died he didn’t really play that often anymore anyway so he figured it was kind of a moot point to be honest.

 

“Are you happy your Highness?” came Derek’s drawling voice. He gestured ahead of him with his hand and proudly stated. “We are finally here, welcome to Gratiadell.”

 

Stiles looked up and what he saw nearly took his breath away. They were in the middle of a silver street it stretching on and attaching to different storefronts that were lined on the edge of the road. He gazed and spotted Elves walking to and fro, their hair all done up in elaborate braids and buns and the men done in a similar fashion. The robes they adorned probably cost more then Mlepnos and shimmered with every step they took. Heads held high and a long confident stride graced everyone one of the people. 

 

Next he looked at the storefronts smiling when he read titles such as,  _ Madam Jacqueline Dress Emporam,  _ and  _ Kaline Jewelers.  _ Each front was adorned with gold and mannequins and doing all it could to catch the attention of those who passed. 

 

Unlike the previous peasant town, no delicious aromas filtered through his nose and no one seemed to be angry or bustling. It wasn’t the chaos of the market but more like everyone was just on a stroll. No running children no shouts of delight. It made Stiles feel like he was looking at a painting rather than a town. 

 

With the help of Derek he clambered off the horse and huffed as he petted it and cooed softly.  _ The most emotion I ever see out of him is with that damn horse  _ he thought.

 

He turned towards Erica and watched as she slowly pulled up her dark purple hood and smiled hesitant at him. “Home sweet home,” he heard her mutter.

 

Derek turned and looked at them. “Okay, we are foreign creatures in a foreign city and the Elves have strict rules against people within their borders. We need to head to the castle and only there can the Prince give us the right to cross the Gold Bridge to the other side of the forest. I trust no one will make me regret going to the Prince?” he said sending a pointed look at Stiles.

 

“Hey! I’m a prince myself if you forgot asshole! I know how to act around royalty. I’m more concerned with you. After all you were literally raised by wolves.”

 

Derek growled quietly and flashed his red eyes at Stiles, “well my Prince,” he said pointing a clawed finger at Stiles’s chest. “I’ really getting sick of the Werewolf jokes.”

 

Stiles cocked a grin, “yeah? Well I’m tired of being treated like a little kid, and you’re kinda proving my point. Going all wolfy in the middle of the Elven city.” 

 

Derek leveled him with a glare but dropped his hand and made his claws reseed. “Find, your highness. How do we get to castle?”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Well first we have to follow proper protocol. I’m a Prince in a foreign land. I have to be introduced or standing here could potentially be considered an act of war.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes and huffed. “So all I have to do is Introduce you?” 

 

“Yes, title, name, and kingdom. There will be a guard who escorts us to the palace where we should be able to sleep before setting off tomorrow. Sound good or do I need to get a dog whistle?” Stiles smirked, barely concealing a smile.

 

He grumbled but stated in a loud clear voice, “Introducing Prince Stiles or the Stilinski Kingdom! We come seeking refuge so we can continue our trek back to his homeland!” one of the Elf guards walked over and bowed before Stiles.

 

In the corner of Stiles’ eye he saw Erica pull her hood further over her head.  _ ‘I’ll have to figure out what's going on with that later’  _

 

“Prince, we were not notified of any royals passing through our city?” his voice was light but had an undercurrent of steel in it. Like a gorgeous Venus Flytrap, beautiful but deadly, _'kinda like Stiles,'_ he mused. 

 

“My apologies. I was not made aware we would be passing through your beautiful home until it was too late to send word. I truly hope the kings do not take this as a slight against their fair land. As you can see I am heavy with child and we only wish to spend the night before hopefully making it over the ravine. If your rulers would be so gracious as to do us the honor.” Stiles spoke with confidence, head held high and for once not fidgeting everywhere. For the first time since he met him Stiles seemed like the way a Prince should. Confident, kind, demanding of respect but still gentle with his words. A diplomat. He reminded him of Laura.  _ ‘Now isn’t the time’  _ he scolded himself. Laura was gone, no use dwelling on it.

 

“Right this way your majesty,”

 

They walked the streets and climbed higher and higher until sitting atop the highest hill sat a magnificent castle. Large and silver, elegant just like everything else. They climbed the steps and the guard opened the large gold door with a flourish before leading them through the halls of a winding castle. A castle that Stiles couldn’t help but silently compare to Alpha’s. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t make him uncomfortable how similar they were.

 

Finally after walking for what seemed an unnecessary amount of time they reached a large set of ruby encrusted doors. “The Alpha king is not here for the moment, I’m afraid the Omega Elven King is the only one available.”

 

“It's fine, thank you.” 

  
The Elf pushed on the doors and they slowing creaked open to reveal what he hoped would be a simple discussion that would go off without a hitch.  _ ‘Gods I hope I didn’t just jinx myself’  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this fic!!!! oof I love writing it so much and there are just so many possibilities to be found within this world I've made and I love it. next chapter will include them in the Elven City and cute Elf children


	9. Elven Hospitality is Great! (Until it Isn't)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Derek, and Erica are treated to Elven hospitality and Stiles gets to talk with some friends of his.

 

Sitting on a throne, only slightly smaller than the one next to it was probably the ugliest Elf Derek had ever seen. He was tall and had light brown skin, sitting elegantly on the throne. He had a scraggly goatee and bright, kind, green eyes that just put him on edge. On his completely bald head was a elegantly golden crown with a long veil trailing behind him. pink braids seeming to consist of his only hair and were at the front of his head, starting right before the crown and were lightly caressing his swollen stomach. To top it all off he was wearing a translucent robe that sparkled everytime he moved. The robe however stopped at one of his arms and when Derek took a second look he realized it was because his arm was missing. All that remained was a stump that cut off halfway up his forearm. He glanced at Stiles when he noticed the other two bowing he quickly stooped to do the same.

 

“King Lux, I humbly apologize for showing up at your doorstep uninvited and unannounced. I hope you do not take this oversight as a slight against you and your husbands people?” Stiles ended the speech with a glance up towards the throne but Derek knew they were in the clear. The slight upturn of the Kings blue lips could attest to that. 

 

“Of course not Prince Stiles. You are always welcome here, especially after your last visit,” the King said warmly, “however, I must ask. Why are you here?”

 

Derek furrowed his eyebrows,  _ ‘what happened last time?’  _

 

“Me and my companions are trying to return to my Kingdom. The faster route, as you know, if through your city. We were hoping to be able to eat and rest before setting off again.” Stiles explained. They all finally straightened up from their bows. Stiles was smiling at the King like they were old friends and Erica was trying desperately to not be noticed. Derek honestly didn’t know what to do so he just stood at the Prince’s back and stared at the floor.

 

“Of course Stiles. We were actually just about to have dinner. Please follow my servant and you’ll be served shortly.” he gestured to a short Gremlin who was wearing peasant clothes and quickly ushered them out the room.

 

“What’s a Gremlin doing here?” Derek asked, leaning over a little too much into Stiles’ space.

 

He heard Stiles sigh and could swear he saw him roll his eyes. “King Lux is married to King Myrkur, King of the Gremlins. It was a big thing a few years back. The Gremlins and Elves were at war and the King, Lux’s dad, his solution was to send his son as an offering. It is said that Myrkur fell in love instantly and he took him as a Bride. They have twins and another kid on the way. A couple of years back his dad died so now he mainly remains here in the Elf Kingdom and Myrkur travels back and forth between them to make sure everything is good.”

 

Derek contemplated this.  _ ‘So his dad just threw him into enemy lines and said, “well I hope this works.” what a grade A asshole,’  _ he thought. They were led to what Derek assumed to be the dining hall and were led to their seats. There was a large center chair at the end and a less grand one sitting to the right of it. Stiles was sitting next to that one and Derek was to sit next to him with Erica on the other side of the table sitting two seats away from the throne, who still hadn’t said a word since arriving.

 

Seconds after sitting there was a large commotion and a loud crash. The servants face drained of color and he apologized profusely before exiting the room. Derek was about to ask what Stiles thought that could be but when he did the Omega was just smiling from ear to ear and standing from his seat. There was another crash and laughter soon after and the doors burst open in a flurry of movement. Derek caught sight of long purple hair and bright pink before two voices shouted, “Stiles!”

 

He was just about to stand to defend the Prince from whatever attack this was when Stiles opened his arms and greeted the voices with, “Malum! Pax!” the man was knocked over by two bodies crashing into him and he fell to the floor in a huff, laughter filling the air.

 

“Why are you here? Why didn’t you visit us sooner?! Do you have any gifts?!” the higher voice of the two squeaked out beginning to jump on the Omega but the boy with the shoulder length purple hair pulled him off.

 

“Pax!” he scolded, “He’s pregnant!” 

 

The chubby, short boy, with the fluffy pink hair gasped. “You’re pregnant! Oh my gods!” he wrapped his arms around the laughing Omega and squealed. 

 

“Let him breath Pax!” the boy who must’ve been Malum ordered. Pax reluctantly let go and allowed the older man to stand up with the help from Derek. 

 

Stiles chuckled and turned towards Derek a hand on both the boy’s back. “Derek this is Pax, Prince of Peace,” he introduced. Pax was obviously the hyper of the two… a Gremlin who was Short with chubby cheeks, green eyes like the king and fluffy pink hair. In it he had a much longer peace of purple hair braiding in and hanging onto his shoulder. He was wearing a blue cotton shirt and purple trousers and lace up shoes. He was nearly bouncing with glee so infectious Derek couldn’t help but smile.

 

“And this is Malum,” the boy cut Stiles off and bowed with a flourish, “Prince of Mischief,” the more subdued of the two was Malum. Shoulder length, purple hair with a pink braid the color of his brothers hair tucked neatly behind dark Elf ears. His eyes were red and nearly sparkled with mischief. A smirk tugged on his lips and he was wearing a pink tunic that ended at his knees and black trousers underneath. Purple flats adorned his feet. The two stood together and Derek could not only see their drastic differences but also there similarities. 

 

They boy stood close together and their brows and their chins were nearly identical. For being two different species you could tell instantly that they were not only brothers, but trouble makers. They both looked around twelve years old and smiled at each other. 

 

Stiles laughed and Derek couldn’t help but smile at the sound. It was nice when he was laughing at something other than him. The twins took notice of this and Pax not so subtly elbowed his brother who nodded in response. “Guys, this is Knight Derek. He’s helping me get home,” Stiles introduced. The twins were on him in a second.

 

“You’re a Knight? What are you a Knight of?”

 

“What species are you?”

 

“Are you the father of Stiles’ baby?”

 

“Do you love Stiles?”

 

And the worst one that definitely came from Malum, “do you wanna have sex with him?”

 

Stiles looked like he was having the time of his life and looked immensely amused with the twins antics. Even Erica stiffened a laugh but quickly looked at the table.

 

“Uhh,” Derek started, “I’m not the father of Stiles’ baby, I’m just a Knight sent to escort him, and I’m a Werewolf…” he really hoped they didn’t bring up their other questions. Pax looked content with the answers but Malum smirked at him and Derek knew this wasn’t the end of it.

 

“Alright leave Wolfy alone, I do appreciate the warm welcome though,” Stiles sat back in his chair and the twins sat on the other side of the table, on the left of the big throne. Pax was nearly bouncing in his seat and Malum was looking at his brother fondly but Derek could see his mind at work.

 

“So, Derek?” Malum began. 

 

The wolf knew this wouldn’t go well, especially the way Stiles was trying to hide his smile. “Yes?”

 

“Are you courting anyone?” 

 

Derek narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “No… why?”

 

Pax giggled and elbowed his brother who glared at him before returning his nonchalant smile. “No reason…” Pax giggled again.  _ ‘Okay, what am I missing?’  _

 

“Stiles?” Malum started, the man didn’t get to answer because Pax interrupted in what Derek assumed to be barley held excitement.

 

“Is the father going to help you with the baby?!” Malum glared fiercely at his brother who hunched if shoulders in way of an apology.

 

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Malum but answered anyway, “no, no he’s not.”

 

“So, you would say you’re in need of a proper suitor who cares for your child and can challenge you in ways others cannot?” Derek couldn’t even puzzle through what was happened, he was just amazed that such a young kid put together a sentence like that.

 

“What are you up too?” 

 

“Nothing!” they replied at the same time. Derek couldn’t question what was happening because a second later the doors opened and the King waddled in. before sitting heavily in the chair next to Stiles’.

 

“I hope Malum and Pax weren’t any trouble?” he asked sending a fond look at his children.

 

Stiles smiled and assured the man that they were angels like always. 

 

The food was survered and they all dug in, everyone making small talk and asking polite questions. At one point Malum and Pax began to throw food at each other but with a look from their dad stopped. Derek noticed that no one was paying any attention to Erica and he was curious why she was so quiet when normally she’d be talking his ear off along with Stiles. They laughed and spoke quietly and just as they were about to wrap thing up the doors opened again and standing there was probably the hottest Gremlin Derek had ever seen. 

 

He was tall and broad, strong muscled arms covered in scars from what he could only assume to be countless battles. Red eyes and short purple hair sticking up from his dark scalp and strong jawline clenched in what could be perceived as anger. On top of his head sat a golden crown thicker and taller then Lux’s tiara. This must be Myrkur. 

 

He felt Stiles stiffen beside him for a millisecond before forcefully relaxing and politely putting down his fork. The King beside Stiles rose and approached his husband with eyes downcast and greeted him with a gentle kiss. “My love, we have guests.” he said in a low quiet voice.

 

The Gremlin King swept his eyes over the table. “Why wasn’t I notified we were housing royalty and…” his voice dripped with distaste when his vision swept over Derek and Erica, “others.”

 

“They wished for food and rest before venturing back to their Kingdom. I told them they could stay. Besides, you know how much the kid’s love Stiles.” the Elven King interjected. They both slowly returned to the table and Derek could see Malum’s elegant jaw locked, he saw the tensing of his arm and was almost sure he was gripping Pax’s hand underneath the table.

 

“yes, of course. Stiles, you still should have requested my input before allowing a  _ wolf  _ into our home,” he nearly spit out the word Wolf and Derek had to fight down a growl. 

 

“Of course, my apologies.” the Elf flinched with the words and Derek got the impression that not all was well in paradise. 

 

They sat down at the table and finished their meal before standing again. “We should get rest, the Prince is tired and shouldn’t be on his feet for so long while with child,” Derek said. He prayed they would let them go and get out of here as fast as possible. Something was wrong and tension was filling the air, it made his Wolf howl  _ ‘danger!’  _ in his head.

 

“Of course,” the Gremlins deep gravelly voice said. “I am afraid we haven’t been properly introduced,” another flinch from Lux. “I am Myrkur, King of Gremlins and Husband to Lux. you are?”

 

“Knight Derek, Protector and Escort to Prince Stiles,” he hoped that would be the end of it and they could go, but nothing ever went their way did it?

 

The man turned towards Erica who stiffened and inconspicuously pulled her hood down. “This is our comrade and fellow traveler.” Stiles said placatingly. 

 

Derek was curious on why no one had said her name the whole time and when the King looked expectant it was Derek who answered. “This is Erica Reyes the Traveling Elf,” the King’s eyes grew hard and Erica cursed before throwing off her cloak and sprinting across the room.

 

Quicker then Derek could shift large Gremlins filled the room and grabbed Erica. The rest moved in and secured himself and then Stiles.

 

The King faced Stiles, expression thunderous and angry and Malum and Pax moved to the other side of the room. “You bring a fugitive of our law into our home!? For your crimes against our people I sentence you to imprisonment for life!”  Derek had no idea what was going on, only that Erica was glaring daggers at him and Stiles looked more shocked then he did.

 

“Excuse me?!” Stiles said.

 

He could hear Malum growling lowly in the background but it was so distant he wasn’t entirely sure why he caught onto the sound.

  
“Erica Reyes is a fugitive of our Kingdom. For her crimes of thievery, attempted murder of royalty, and abandonment, she shall be put to death in the morning. Be glad you get to live.” the guards began pushing them out the room and he heard Lux pleading with his husband to let Stiles and Derek go. A resounding slap filled the room and the pleading stopped. They were ushered down long staircases before being thrown into cells. Derek and Erica were put in the same one and Stiles was one over. Just out of sight but if Derek focused he could hear his heartbeat.  _ ‘This is why we don’t trust fucking Thieves!’  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh you should know that Malum and Pax are based off of a picture that @ivsterhart drew of the two children before I even started writing this and I couldn't help but write them into this.
> 
> next up: they are in jail and Stiles has to figure a way out


	10. Erica What The Hell Did You Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are all arrested and Derek gets some answers from Erica while Stiles tries to find a way out

The second the cell door closed Derek rounded on Erica who was sitting in the corner of the cell cursing and mumbling to herself. “What the hell was that!” he yelled slamming his fist into the wall.

 

“We were arrested, try to keep up Derek,” she remarked.

 

He growled and his eyes turned red, it was taking all his self control to not try to maul the Elf right then and there. “You know what I mean! What the hell did you do!” he roared.

 

Erica stood and glared at him, “none of your fucking business! I told you not to go through the Elven Kingdom but you don't fucking listen! Then you had to go and tell them my name! So really this is your fault,” she poked a finger at Derek’s chest. 

 

“My fault?! You should've told us you were, oh I don’t know? A wanted criminal!” 

 

“Oh yeah like that would’ve gone over well with Knight high and mighty! You would’ve bit my head off!” she huffed

 

“I might still do it!” he growled, backing the Elf into the wall.

 

“Both of you need to shut the fuck up!” Stiles yelled from down the hall, “Erica you should've told us. Derek don’t kill anyone!” 

 

The two sighed and retreated back to opposite sides of the cell.  _ ‘Great, I’m going to die next to a thief and down the hall from an idiot (attractive) annoying Prince. Just how I wanted this to go,”  _ he thought bitterly, ignoring the extra thought his traitorous brain threw in. 

 

“I didn’t actually try to kill anyone...:” Erica mumbled.

 

Derek looked up and sighed, “yeah then why are we here?”

 

She glanced up then looked to the side. “I’ve been running for six years... I was seventeen, not everyone in the Kingdom lived as lavishly as we’ve seen. There was a under class. Elves treated like a lesser species. We never had enough food, or enough clothes, and people were starving and then one day I met a boy. He was tall, broad, dark skinned, every girls dream,” she sighed and Derek swore he could see tears in her eyes. 

 

“We came up with this plan. We would sneak into the castle and get things we could sell or get food so we could feed the children and Boyd… Boyd wanted to think bigger. Taking jewls and bags full of food enough to feed us for generations and he was always sneaky… so we snuck in. we got the stuff but were stopped by the guards and Boyd panicked. He grabbed Lux, held a knife to his throat till we were at the door. We must have pushed to hard and he began to bleed. We panicked and ran. We said we were going to settle down but that never happened. I became a thief and Boyd became a bounty hunter. We’ve been on the run ever since…” she trailed off and wiped some of her tears. 

 

Derek didn’t know what to say. Everyone always just assumed the Elves were all rich. Hoarding their wealth from the rest of the world and being nothing but protective of their own people. To know that they were starving, all for  the sake of keeping up appearances made Derek sick. He wondered if his mom ever knew about that, and if she did, why she never tried to help?

 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you,” Derek grumbled, eyes downcast. She may have lied, but it was for a noble cause.

 

“What?” she asked head snapping up.

 

“I’m sorry. You just tried to do the right thing and what was best for your safety,” 

 

She smiled and punched his shoulder. “Yeah? well thank you for not biting my head off. It’s appreciated.” Derek rolled his eyes and stood approaching the cell. 

 

“There’s gotta be a way out of here,” he mumbled reaching out to touch the cell. When he made contact his skin burned and he growled and pulled it away. “They laced the cell with wolfsbane.” 

 

“Do you think Stiles can get out?” she asked.

 

“If he cant I don’t think he’d come back for me… he could go hide somewhere and never have to worry about the Warlock or his Kingdom again. I wouldn’t blame him for grabbing that freedom if it presented itself…”

 

Erica sighed and leaned against the bars. “Well you gotta die sometime right? And apparently mine is tomorrow morning… yay,” 

 

They both glanced around the cell and had the same thought.  _ ‘Are you fucking kidding me?’  _

 

~

 

Stiles couldn’t believe this was happening. Dinner was going great and then that abusive asshole Myrkur had to come in and ruin everything. He paced around his cell wringing his hands and tried to figure out a way out of this. He knew how to pick locks. That was easy, him and Cora used to bet how long it would take them to escape when they were little but these locks. They were different then what he was used too. Locked with magic instead of steal, with vines covering them instead of rust. On a normal day he would think them aesthetically pleasing but at the moment he was a little preoccupied.

 

_ ‘I’m pregnant and in jail and when I have these babies they’ll take them away. They’ll take her away’  _ the thought filled him with despair and he walked back and forth, back and forth, till he was nearly dizzy. 

 

_ ‘If I had just gone with that hooded guy. If I had just gone back to Alpha none of this would’ve happened. Erica would still be thieving and Derek would be doing gods know what. He would have obeyed and have his babies and raised them in the castle with Scott and Isaac and their little kid. Why was I so stupid. Why was I was afraid.’  _ he cursed himself. He swore he wouldn’t cry. He would be damned if he fell into some Omega stereotype about needed an Alpha’s comfort or needed to be saved. His train of thought was cut off by something being thrown into the cell. 

 

He reached down and picked up what seemed to be a glowing hair pin. He looked around but no one was there but he swore he heard the unmistakable sound of an elbow hitting skin. He smiled and set to work on the lock. The glowing made the vines recede and gave way to a steel lock and Stiles was quick to twist the pin. Putting it in the lock and within minutes he heard a click and the cell slid open. 

 

He walked out and turned a corner and was met with Malum and Pax dropping a note to the floor before disappearing. He picked it up and read it carefully.

 

“Stiles. You need to run. There is a door at the end of the left corridor on the east side of the dungeon that leads to a tunnel that’ll take you right out onto the other side of the ravine. If you walk straight into the woods no one will find you as we don’t monitor the woods. Run and tell your boyfriend that he should kiss you already since you obviously think he’s hot. -Malum , Pax ”

  
  


He blushed bright red at the last part but shook it off. He could leave. He could go and not return to either Kingdom. Avoid his father's disappointment about his babies and Alpha’s wrath. All he had to do was leave and he was free.  _ ‘But Derek,’  _ his mind whined. Yeah Derek was dickish and kinda rude and severely behind on current events but, he couldn’t help but feel bad. Was he really the type of person to leave just because he wanted freedom. To abandon Derek and Erica to die? After all they’ve done for him?

 

He looked down at the note and then at his stomach. He remembered the man’s smile whenever he took care of Mlepnos and they joy he felt when he found out he was having twin girls. Not to mention Derek was only doing what he thought was right. “Fucking hell,” he muttered before doubling back towards where he thought he saw them drag Derek and Erica.

 

He came upon there cell and Derek stood and faced Stiles confusion written on his face. “Stiles? How’d you get out?”

 

“Omega’s can do more then look pretty,” he said. The vines receded and he quickly picked the lock before standing off to the side. “Your freedom good sir,” he said a teasing smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Come one we’ve gotta hurry,” they ran to the tunnels and opened the door and began to make their trek towards the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoooo Stiles saved Erica and Derek! next chapter will include some fluffy Sterek moments and them finally not being dicks to each other


	11. Lets Gather Round The Campfire and Sing our- Song about How Derek's Entire Family Is Dead- Campfire Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek sit down and learn about each other.

After an hour they finally emerged from the caves and the sight that greeted them had Derek smiling from ear to ear. “Mlepnos!” he yelled, throwing his arms around the horse. A note was attached to the saddle and Derek picked it up and scanned it quickly.

 

“Malum said to leave him but I know if I lost my pet I’d be upset so I snuck out and brought him here while Malum distracted father. -Pax”

 

He handed the note off to Stiles and shushed Mlepnos. 

 

“Look I get you missed your horse but we should get going before someone realizes we’re gone…” Stiles cut it. Derek nodded and helped Stiles onto the horse’s back before the three of them made their way into the woods.

 

~

 

They walked until the moon was high in the sky and found a small clearing near a river. “We’ll have to stay the night here.” Derek said. He helped Stiles down and quickly unpacked their stuff before setting out the two cots. He glanced at Erica and found that she had already made herself comfortable on what was supposed to be his cot. He grumbled but started a small fire allowing Stiles to settle down and hopefully go to sleep.

 

An hour later he was still awake and staring at the fire, mind desperately fighting against memories from the past. The sounds of nature surrounding him, the smell of earth and plants and fire were nearly too much for him. Knuckles turning white from their tense grip and eyes closed tightly. He heard rustling and looked up to find Stiles sitting up and staring at him.

 

“I can’t sleep.” he excused turning back to tend the fire. Stiles stood and sat next to him on his makeshift seat on a log. Some would say a little too close but the proximity distracted him him memories.

 

“Neither can I…” the boy said quietly. “When you first captured me,”

 

“Rescued,”

 

“Whatever,” he glanced at Erica who was fast asleep and snoring. “You asked what I had waiting for me… why I didn’t want to go with you…” he trailed off and looked into the fire.

 

“Yeah. you said something about how nothing that I did could be worse then what ‘Alpha’ would cook up,” he looked at Stiles who seemed lost in thought and wondered what brought on this sudden forthcomingness of information.

 

“Yeah. back at the castle we called him many different things. Warlock, King, Alpha. I asked Scott why they never used his name and he said it was because he could always hear. If you said his name you got his attention and no one ever wanted Alpha’s attention…” Stiles began to unconsciously lean of Derek and he figured the Omega was looking for comfort.

 

“What was he like?”

 

“He was nice as long as we obeyed. He used to let me go outside and pick wildflowers if I was especially good. He was nice to me as long as I did whatever he said and he always praised me. Saying how I was the perfect Omega… how I was made for him.” Stiles had a slight smile on his face and Derek was confused at the contradictory words, ‘he was nice as long as I obeyed’ yet Stiles looked so happy talking about the praise he receives. 

 

“Why are you afraid of him them?” he asked, he knew he should avoid the subject but he couldn’t help himself. He needed to know.

 

“I didn’t always obey… sometimes I’d beg, or argue for things and he’d get angry. The first time I ran away…” his scent cloyed with fear and repulsion and Derek couldn’t help but wrap an arm around the Omega. “He said the control over my body was a privilege. One I had lost. I think that’s the day I got pregnant… I didn’t try to run away again. He was always mean to Isaac and told me I shouldn’t befriend him. I did anyway. The puppy was always so kind and gentle and the only one there who understood what being an Omega meant. Him and Scott were my best friends. When Alpha wasn’t around we’d run around the castle until we were too tired to continue and they always made sure I was comfortable whenever Alpha was too rough with me. After he found out I was pregnant he realized he shouldn’t hurt me anymore when he was angry so he moved onto Isaac. He would beat Isaac and say it was my fault. That if I could just be good none of this would’ve been happening,” Stiles voice was small and he buried his face into Derek's neck. “He used to threaten the babies too. He was mean to them. But then he’d apologize and be nice again and tell me good things and bring me presents and things.”

 

Stiles took a deep breath. “He always said that everything he did was out of love for me. That he didn’t want to hurt me but if he didn’t how would I learn? Now I’m not there anymore and I know that when he catches me, and he will catch me, theres a chance he’ll make me give them up as punishment,” his hands came to cradle his stomach. “He was good at coming up with the worst punishments and that's the only one that I could think of that would make me never, ever, run away again. My choice or otherwise. I love them both so, so much, if they was gone…” he trailed off and his scent was nearly drowning Derek in despair.

 

“Shhh. that won’t happen. I won’t let him anywhere near you or those babies okay? We’ll get to your kingdom and you’ll be safe and you’ll never have to think about him again. I’ll protect you. I promise.”

 

Stiles shuddered and gripped Derek’s fur cloak, balling it in his fists and snuffling quietly. 

 

He wasn’t sure what brought him on to talk about this but for the first time since the fire he wanted to share with someone. He wants Stiles to know he understood pain too, albeit a much different kind of pain but he did. 

 

“My family…” he felt his throat run dry and he swallowed roughly a couple of times to get it to work. “I’m all that's left of my family. The Hales used to be a very powerful royal family filled with Werewolves and humans alike. Our kingdom isn’t-  _ wasn’t _ that far from the Tenebris forest actually but after… after…” he trailed off.

 

Stiles reached down and grabbed his hand, heart beating steadily and Derek chose to focus on that. The steady  _ ‘da-dum da-dum da-dum’  _ of his heart calming his wolf.

 

“There was a fire. Only four of us made it out alive. Everyone else… my family, my parents and cousins and everyone. They burned. We suspected hunters but there wasn’t anything we could do. My uncle Peter… he was burned badly. He’s still in a coma and is unable to speak he’s just… catatonic. Me and my two sisters left. We wanted to get away, we protected each other but… my sister, Laura, was killed by a Warlock, we weren’t sure who exactly but she was gone. My other sister left. I tried to find her but it was like she disappeared, I suspected she had died after leaving me. I’m the only Hale left,”

 

“Tell me about her?” came the Omega’s small voice.

 

“Laura?”

 

He nodded.

 

“You would’ve liked her. She was a take no shit Alpha. You remind me of her sometimes. The way you address people and seem to always know what to say to other dignitaries. She was good at that. Following protocol and making nice with other royals. I was always garbage at it. She was always meant to lead so I never cared to learn any of that stuff. She was my closest confidant and I could tell her anything, even if she would tease me for it. She would protect us and tease us and was always there to talk some sense into our thick brains. The fire was over 10 years ago but… gods I miss them.” he looked into the fire and while his insides felt like they had been flayed raw it didn’t hurt as much as it normally did when he remembered them. For some reason this time he thought more of Laura’s smile then her death.

 

“My mom died 10 years ago… I was only around ten when it happened and we knew it was coming. Something had happened. At first we thought it to be a plague but no one else got sick, just her. The last few memories I have of her is of her sitting in the medical room, she couldn’t remember who I was. She had forgotten me, her own son, like one of the elders.” a tear slipped down Stiles’ cheek and Derek was quick to wipe it away. “Can you tell me more about your sisters?”

 

Derek smiled and began to tell him about Cora, “you would’ve loved my younger sister. She was around your age and she loved getting into trouble. She used to beg us to visit one of the neighboring Kingdoms to hang out with one of her annoying friends. Our mom used to refer to Cora and him as the ‘Terrible Two’” 

 

Stiles felt his blood run cold and he looked up at Derek. “Your mom used to call them the Terrible Two?” he asked

 

Derek nodded his head in confusion, “uh yeah him and Cora used to run around wreaking havoc on people, especially me.” he could remember the pranks at his expense.

 

“Your mom! Was she friends with a woman named Claudia!” he demanded.

 

“Uh I think so? I didn’t really pay attention but I think I remember a Claudia being mentioned,”

 

Stiles’ eyes lit up. “My best friend when I was a kid, her name was Cora. my mom and her best friend Talia used to call us the Terrible Two and we’d run around and annoy the shit out of her grumpy older brother!”

 

Recognition dawned on Derek and the stared at Stiles, jaw slack. “That was you? You’re the little monster that dyed my hair pink!” he demanded.

 

Stiles smiled and nodded. “Oh god I remember how much you hated me! You would outright refuse to have dinner unless Cora wasn’t anywhere near me!” he let out a gleeful laugh, “my dad banned me from seeing Cora for a month after that! Mom would always tell me to be nicer to you, something about having a lot more in common then I thought…” he trailed off.

 

Now that Stiles had mentioned it he could remember Claudia’s funeral. It was packed with people from near and far but he couldn’t help but notice the seat reserved for the Prince remained empty. He remembered that Cora wanted to give Stiles her condolences but when they went they were turned away, Werewolf ears could pick up distant yelling and crashing from what could only be assumed to be the young boy’s room. They never got a chance to go back to his Kingdom after the fire and Derek had repressed all memories of his family after that he had nearly forgot about it all together. 

 

Derek gripped Stiles hand and they both exchanged small smiles. “It’s nice to see that you haven’t changed from the annoying child Prince to the annoying adult Prince.” he teased.

 

Stiles smiled, “yeah and you’re still a Grumpy Wolf,” Derek laughed. “Come one we should get some sleep if we wanna be able to function tomorrow,” the Omega said.

 

“There’s only one cot, you sleep I’ll keep watch,” 

 

“Like hell you will. Come on, we just exchanged tragic backstories. We’re mature enough to share a cot, right?”

 

Stiles settled on the edge of the cot and Derek tentatively laid down beside him, making sure to leave inches of space in between them. 

 

Stiles let out an exaggerated sigh and grabbed Derek’s arm forcing him to wrap his arms around him. Derek removed his fur coat and draped it over both of them before cuddling back into the Prince.

 

“G’night Derek,” Stiles mumbled. He heard his breathing even out and his heart go steady.

 

He inhaled the Omega’s scent before letting out a small smile, one he would deny till the day he died, and mumbled, “good night Stiles.” before following him into the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda late chapter, sorry. I was really busy and just got a chance to upload.


	12. We're Lost in the Woods Somewhere Near a Faerie and We're Never Gonna Make it to the Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title kinda says it all... they're lost in the woods.

They woke the next morning, making no comment about how they awoke tangled in each other’s arms. Stiles knowing that it was the best sleep he had had in, well, over six months. they set off on their journey once again. Trudging through the woods, jumping at every little sound sure that the Elves had found them, and for the first time in their trip they weren’t squabbling with each other. Soon enough they reached a fork in one of the back trails. Derek began to head down the trail but was stopped by Erica.

 

“What? Don’t tell me if we head down this road you’ll be arrested for grand larceny?” he said with an annoyed eyebrow raised. 

 

Stiles was briefly distracted by the action  _ ‘how dare he look so annoyed yet so attractive, that bitch,’  _

 

Erica sighed and shook her head. “No, it's not that. I was supposed to meet up with my boyfriend, Boyd, awhile ago but he said he’d meet me across the river and…” she gestured to the other trail, glancing away apologetically.

 

Stiles smiled and wrapped his arms around the Elf smiling into her hair, “I understand, go get your man. Thank you for sticking with us this far,” Erica’s arms tightened around him and if he wasn’t mistaken he could’ve sworn he heard her sniffle. 

 

“Thank’s Stiles, that means a lot. I’ll see you around sometime, okay? Who knows maybe I’ll stop by your kingdom sometime and you can bail me out after I try and steal your crown,” she joked, laughing into his neck. 

 

He let go, chuckling as he did and she took a step back a smile gracing her face. “Don’t get caught and I won’t have to bail you out,” 

 

“Or don’t try to steal anything and just say hello like a normal person,” Derek grumbled crossing his arms.

 

“You don’t know me at all wolfy,” she smiled and too both their surprises threw her arms around Derek who froze but slowly returned it. “I don’t know what happened last night after I went to sleep but, you see how much more pleasant conversation is when you aren’t at each other’s throats?” she asked pulling away. Her voice dropped to a whisper, “and how attractive he his when he’s not insulting you?” Derek blushed faintly but glared at the Elf as she stepped away.

 

“Well, I should be on my way. People to meet and things to steal. You know how it is,” she turned on her heel but before she could take a step Derek grabbed her arm and held out his hand, eyebrow raised expectantly.

 

She smirked and dropped Derek’s coin purse into his awaiting hand. “Nothing gets past you, does it?” she asked turning to leave.

 

“And stiles’?” 

 

She sighed and dropped a gold bracelet into his hand. The one that Alpha had given him, he had honestly forgotten he was wearing it. Derek handed it back to him but STiles pushed it into Erica’s hand. “Keep it. I don’t need it.” she smiled and walked down the trail, hand raised in a half wave before she disappeared around the bend. 

 

“Well sourwolf, looks like it's just you and me!” he said brightley heading down their previous trail again. 

 

Soon enough the trail was no longer a trail, gravel giving way to dense moss and plants and before they knew it the trees closed in until they were climbing over logs and helping Mlepnos through the trees. They walked and Derek could’ve sworn they had seen that split tree three times already. After hours and hours of walking Derek could finally put his pride aside enough to admit that, against his better will and after Stiles’ insistence. They were lost.

 

“I told you Sourwolf! Do you listen? No! You don’t! I told you three and a half hours ago that we were walking in circles but you didn’t listen!” he ranted, long ago he had given up walking and after Derek insisted Mlepnos couldn’t hold his weight for too long they had come to an agreement. This is how an angry Omega had ended up laying bridal style in the slightly miffed Werewolves arms. He kinda wanted to drop him the third time he said they were lost but he figured dropping a pregnant Omega who also happened to be a Prince probably wasn’t the best idea.

 

“Look there's no way we are lost! We’ve been walking in a straight line this whole time. We haven’t stopped, we haven’t turned, I’ve ever been following the trek of the sun to make sure that we weren’t lost! There is no logical explanation for why we are walking in circles!” he said, setting Stiles back down on his feet. 

 

“Yeah, well, we are. So I don’t know what to tell you,” he said grumbling. “Whatever, I need to pee. So go stand over there or something,” he said motioning a little ways away.

 

“If you try to run I’ll hear you.” 

 

“I could’ve left you in that cell and gotten out myself, I’m not going to run while we’re lost in the woods. Surprisingly I’d rather stay with you then die of starvation,” he said walking off into the dense forest. 

 

“Wow such kind words from his majesty,” he muttered.

 

“I heard that!”

 

Stiles walked off and when he was sure Derek couldn’t see him he pulled his trousers down and did his business. He had finished and pulled up his pants, ready to make his way back to the grumpy Alpha when he heard a voice. 

 

It was soft and gentle and seemed to be pulling him him. “I can help you,” it said. The voice was warm and filled him with a feeling of safety but Stiles knew not to always trust what you hear. “Derek!” he yelled. Derek and Mlepnos came barreling out of the trees and was at his side in a second.

 

“What happened?!” he asked eyes red and head swiveling frantically to find the threat. 

 

“I heard a voice,” he said.

 

“A voice? Did it threaten you? I didn’t hear anything,” 

 

“No it was warm and it said it could help us…” he trailed off and he swore he heard it again.

 

“Stiles what are you-”

 

“Shhh!” 

 

He listened and he heard it whisper, seeming far away, “Stiles? Is that your name?” it whispered. Stiles took a step forward, ignoring Derek’s warning. One foot in front of the other following the direction the voice came from. With every step the forest seemed to grow brighter. Grass turning greener, flowers more in bloom then the rest, birds of every color chirping from treetops. The trees became to dense to take Mlepnos and Derek quickly tied him down as Stiles moved through, careful to avoid fallen logs or poisonous plants but none seemed to grow here. The trees all healthy, nothing but flowers and tall blades of grass until he was met with a wall of trees.

 

Dark bark against bark, no cracks in between them. He craned his head up but even then couldn’t see the tops of them but the sun filtering through lighting up everything. Like the forest itself was buzzing, like it was alive. 

 

Derek must have noticed as well because he stopped his questions and glanced around, seeming enraptured with the nature surrounding him. They walked along the wall of trees until, nearly invisible to the eye, lost among greenery and leaves, were vines making a curtain amongst the trees. He could see something bright filtering in from under it, like someone had lit a thousand candles behind it. 

 

He swiped his hand through it and it moved easily, hand passing through as if it was simply a curtain acting as a door. He barely felt Derek grab his arm, a whispered, “it could be  trap,” fell on deaf ears and he stepped past the curtain.

 

He gasped as he took in his new surroundings. A large circular clearing stood before him, the trees from the outside acting like protective walls. The bark on this side however was the richest brown he had ever seen, dotted with wild flowers and various fruits. Moss lined the north side of the trees and on the other side bright toadstools and mushrooms grew aplenty. Flowers were everywhere and even through his shoes Stiles knew that the short grass, so unlike the kind from outside, would be soft beneath his feet. 

 

In the middle of the clearing stood the largest oak Stiles had ever seen in his entire life. The circumference as big as a peasants house and the small door on it suggested that it could very well be. Off to the side was a pond that even from here he could see was filled with fish, jumping and swimming around happily. It looked like a paradise and then the voice spoke again, but this time instead of sounding far away it was right behind him.

 

“Hi Stiles, I’ve heard alot about you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erica has parted ways! Don't worry we will be seeing her again and I'm hoping if I can get a plot line settled we will be having cameos for other beloved characters even if they aren't a big part of thee story.
> 
> next up: Stiles and Derek talk with a Faerie
> 
> I will be uploading on sunday so tune in for that!


	13. Pura Needs To Get On With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek talk with a young Faerie

They spun and came face to face to a little girl. She looked no older than seven and in her hand she clutched a half blown out dandelion, at first he assumed she must have been an Elf based on her pointed ears and purple eyes but her face was too round, her body to petite. A second look and he saw her nearly translucent multi-colored wings buzzing quietly behind her. She smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him deeper into what must have been her home. 

 

She sat him and Derek down on a log before sitting cross legged in front of them. She was nearly buzzing in excitement and for reasons unknown to them both, refused to take her eyes off of Derek.

 

“Uh, hi? How do you know me?” Stiles asked, he didn’t want to be rude. Fae’s can be dangerous creatures if angered and he had never met one who was only a child before.

 

“Oh! Sorry, I’m being rude. My name is Pura. I’m the reason you were lost. When people get too close to my home I make them walk in circles until they give up and leave or die of starvation,”

 

Stiles tried to repress a shudder at how easily she admitted that.

 

“But then I heard him call you Stiles, and I just knew I had to let you into my home. Besides you’re pure of heart so it wasn’t a hard decision. I’m sorry but I don’t trust Alpha’s,” she said, eyes still locked on Derek, “they are cruel and have on more than one occasion ransacked my home. So excuse me if I am a little distrustful,”

 

Derek’s eyes softened and he gave a tentative smile, and a nod of understanding. 

 

“I’ve heard stories of the kind Prince and it’s a pleasure to meet you. I figured you must be tired from your journey and might need a place to rest and eat, and you deserve a warning.” she said off-handedly. She stood and walked around the trees, hovering above the ground and picking different fruit while muttering to herself. 

 

“Warn us?” Derek asked.

 

“Hmm? Oh yes, about the Warlock,” she said, fluttering around and putting the food in a pouch on her dress.

 

“What about the Warlock?” he asked again, he tried to stand from his log but was held down by a wave of Pura’s hand.

 

“Oh about his plan of course,” she muttered. She flew down and placed the fruit in a basket before handing it to Stiles. She continued to flit around her garden distractedly and Stiles and Derek glanced at each other.

 

“What about his plan?” Stiles spoke up.

 

“Oh! More on that later! Eat! I don’t wish to disturb you or ruin your appetite. Eat and then we’ll talk!” she said sitting cross legged in front of them. She reached for an apple from his basket and took a large bite. Stiles and Derek exchanged weary glances before picking up a fruit themselves and digging in.

 

Pura insisted on them eating until full and he was distantly worried about the legend of Hansel and Gretel but pushed it aside. When all the fruit was gone Pura clapped her hand and fluttered over to her pond where she grabbed two bowls seemingly halves of a coconut and filled it with water before bringing it over to the both. They drank all of it down and looked at Pura expectantly.

 

“What? Did you not enjoy your meal?” she looked sad at the thought and Derek was quick to assure her that that wasn’t it.

 

“No! Of course not, it was delicious Pura.” she lit up at his words, “but we wanted to know about what you were talking about earlier. About the Warlock,”

 

Her bright eyes widened and she rocked back on her heels. “Oh! Well a humming bird told me that a deer told her that he had overheard a gnome telling his friend who had heard it from an Elf who had heard it from a Goblin whose name was Gomik or maybe Gomia? I can’t remember but, the Goblin had heard from a nature spirit who had heard from a different Fae who wasn’t supposed to know but apparently was always in other people's business? Like honestly everyone knows it's rude to gossip, especially about the Queen who-”

 

“Pura, the Warlock?” Stiles cut in lightly.

 

“Oh right, sorry. Anyway, the Fae heard from her friend, who heard from a cousin, who heard from a sister’s roommate, who heard from his boyfriend who worked in the Queen's court, who overheard Queen Lydia talking to the Warlock about you.” she finished, smiling brightly.

 

“What about me?!” he asked. His patience was wearing thin and as cute as Pura was he really needed to know if they were in imminent danger or not.

 

“Oh, well the Warlock was saying something about knowing where the Dark Faerie King was, Lydia apparently seemed like she really needed to find him. You know, to avoid war between the two races. He said that she needed to capture Prince Stiles and deliver him back to the Warlock if she wanted to know where Jackson was!”

 

Stiles could feel the color draining from his face, “so the Queen of the Fair Folk is currently using all her resources to try and find me to deliver me back to Alpha?” he could distantly feel Derek put his hand on his but he could barely feel it. He could feel panic surging up in his throat and his breath became shortened.  _ ‘Don’t panic Stiles. Gods everything is ruined. I’m going back. I’m going back. I’m going back,’  _ repeated in his head like a mantra and he could hear Derek yelling his name but that didn’t matter. He distantly remembered when after his mom died how this happened the first time and he passed out. He wondered if the same thing would happen know.  _ ‘He’s going to take them away....’  _ the thought made him double over. Vision beginning to swim and room spinning round and round and god dammit he’s so useless. Alpha is going to take away his babies. 

 

A second later Derek was in his face. Voice yelling something he didn’t care to hear, tears were streaming down his cheeks and breath coming to fast, too much, not enough. Where did the air go? A hand took his and one was placed on Derek's chest, the other placed on Derek’s stomach. He could feel his stomach expand and contract, over and over, just like clockwork. Never faltering. Unconsciously he felt his breath slowly begin to do the same until he could hear Derek speaking.

 

“Stiles, breath with me, okay? In and out. That’s right. You’re doing so good, so good baby,” his breath began to even and the room slowed down. He could feel Derek’s steady heartbeat under his hand. His breathing evened out and his vision returned, he was staring into the most brilliant array of colors. Like blue and green dotted with grey and silver, it looked like someone had sprinkled mercury into a clear pond. Derek never stopped his soft commentary, telling him how he was doing so well, how good he was being, the perfect Omega. It should’ve brought up memories of Alpha. It should’ve made him cringe back but it didn’t. It filled him with warmth and safety and something inside him was screaming that this was exactly where he was supposed to be. 

 

He couldn’t help it. He threw his arms around Derek, hands fisting into the fur resting against his back and buried his face into the Alpha’s neck. Breathing him the scent of safety, the scent of acceptance, the scent of  _ home _ . He cried into his neck but Derek just quietly shushed him, telling him that he’d protect him. That he wouldn’t let anyone take him away. That he was safe. And in that moment, encased in Derek’s arms, surrounded by his warmth and his scent, Stiles believe it. 

 

When he finally looked up Mlepnos was laying down in a bed of moss and one of the cots were laid out, they were surrounded by darkness. Stiles should feel sheepish for freaking out, for crying for that long, for wasting so much time but Derek was still holding him, still petting his hair, still whispering that everything was okay. 

 

Derek carried him to the cot and laid down beside him, pulling the fur cloak he always wore around them. He pulled Stiles against his chest and resting his nose against the back of his neck and neither of them pointed out that they had an extra cot now that Erica was gone. Derek just let him use his bicep as a pillow and curled his arm around his stomach as if to protect them. He muttered something about Pura bringing Mlepnos back and then going to sleep but Stiles wasn’t listening. He was thinking about his babies and how nice Derek looked when he smiled, how warm he felt when he spoke to him with kindness instead of derision, how safe he felt with the Alpha’s arm around him. 

 

“Cora and Claudia,” he whispered into the dark.

 

“What?”

 

Stiles turned over, face inches from Derek’s whose arm stayed securely wrapped around him. “I’m going to name the twins Cora and Claudia. I think it’s fitting, don’t you?”

 

Derek smiled and for a second Stiles could pretend they weren’t being hunted. He could pretend that they were in the yard of a shared cottage and he was asking Derek his opinion on their children and where that thought came from he had no idea, but he knew it filled him with warmth. The idea of Derek sharing a life with him, putting up with his pains and aches because he loved him, not because he had a duty to. The idea of the twins being theirs, together. It was nearly intoxicating and the way Derek smiled at him. Eyes soft, sparkling with the light of the nearby fireflies, arm around him and inches from each other, made the fantasy feel almost real.

 

“Claudia and Cora…” he breathed, a brilliant smile overtook his face and it stole Stiles’ breath and he hoped that Derek couldn’t hear his heart skip a beat. “It’s perfect, you’re going to make such a good dad,”

 

Stiles barley held himself back from whispering  _ ‘so are you,’  _ he refrained. Doing that would ruin everything. Ruin the tentative friendship they had, make things awkward.  _ ‘Derek is a Knight who is being paid to escort you nothing more nothing less’  _ he reminded himself. He couldn’t screw up this tentive friendship they had. He knew his scent must of turned sour from the way Derek wrinkled his nose before looking confused and slightly hurt. He rolled over and closed his eyes tight. He felt Derek move his hand off his stomach and onto his chest. Stiles fell into a fitful sleep inner Omega whining for attention. 

 

Derek didn’t sleep, not until the scent of hurt and rejection faded from Stiles skin and was replaced with his neutral scent. He didn’t know what he did to get that reaction but something in him desperately wanted to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry I didn't upload last night. it was my sister's graduation party and I had to help set up and take everything down and by the time I got home I was so tired that it completely slipped my mind I was supposed to do this. heres the chapter and to make up for the lateness have some fluff turned angst Sterek? so the babies are going to be called Claudia and Cora and I just love that idea and akjasdlaslkdjaldj. 
> 
> next chapter will be a filler but it will have some more angst and bonding with our favourite boys.


	14. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek have a talk

Stiles awoke the next morning feeling safe and cared for, he instantly hated himself for it. He carefully extracted himself from Derek’s arms and sat on one of the logs laying in the meadow.  _ ‘Stupid Stiles,’  _ he thought. He couldn’t believe that for even a second he had let himself imagine a life with Derek. He knew it would never work, not that Derek would want it too. He was a Prince, sure, but Derek… Derek was so much more than that. He was brave and secretly kind and he knew more pain than most. There was no way he would ever want to be with a gangly limbed, too pale, knocked up hyperactive spaz. He talked too much and asked invasive questions and he was soiled goods. Derek deserved so much better than him and it was selfish to even entertain the thought of being together. Besides, Derek is just doing a job. He didn’t care about him, and he never would.

 

“Stiles? What’s wrong?” 

 

Stiles snapped his head up at Derek’s voice. His face covered with concern and it was almost enough to convince Stiles that maybe he was wrong. Almost. “Nothing, I’m fine.”

 

Derek looked like he was about to argue that he was obviously not fine even if Stiles had no idea what his scent was conveying at the time. He looked like he changed his mind at the last second and offered Stiles a hand up. He took it for the sole reason that he was afraid if he tried to stand on his own he would fall over. He looked away when Derek looked like he was about to speak.

 

“So, we should probably get on the move right? I don’t wanna stay in one place long enough for the Queen to catch us,” Stiles stopped for a second and let out a sad laugh, “the last time I said that to a Hale was 12 years ago…” he dragged a hand down his face and flashed Derek with a shit eating grin, “let's go, shall we?”

 

Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed Mlepnos’ lead and led both Stiles and the horse to the exit in the thick trees.

 

“Wait!” a young voice cried out. Pura came barrelling out of her house, flowing dress trailing behind her and wings fluttering to aid her in her sprint. Something Stiles couldn’t make out was clutched in her small hand and when she finally reached the two men she was panting quietly.

 

“Yes Pura?” Derek questioned, Stiles could swear he could see the corner of his lips twitch.

 

“I wanted to give you this!” she said brightly. She held out her hands and sitting in the palm was an acorn.

 

Derek reached out uncertainty and grabbed it with an amused smile, “thank you Pura, i'll treasure it,”

 

She smiled brightly and threw her arms around the Werewolf. Stiles fought down a grin but it won out due to, to his surprise, Derek easily wrapping his arms around the young Fae. 

 

She broke apart and bounced on the balls of her feet. “Please come back anytime, my home will forever be open to you. If you ever need help smash the acorn, it’ll alert me and I’ll come at a moments notice,”

 

“Pura we really don’t need this. You’ve done enough,” Derek complained.

 

Pura’s eyes widened and she shot off like a rocket. Stiles shared an amused look with Derek but immediately chastised himself for it,  _ ‘the closer you get to him the more it’ll hurt’  _ he reminded himself.

 

Pura returned a moment later holding a cornucopia. She thrust it into Stiles’ arms and smiled. “It’s enchanted. Shake it three times and it produces fruit of all kinds. We can’t risk you going hungry when you’re with child.” Stiles was stunned and looked down at the Fae and smiled.

 

“Thank you Pura.”

 

“It’s no problem, just come visit me sometime,” Stiles nodded but a glance next to him show’d that Derek was frowning.

 

“Pura you’re putting so much at stake just helping us. There is no way I can accept something that could lead you to more danger,” he held his hand with the acorn in it out.

 

Pura shook her head widely. “No thanks. It’s been so long since I’ve had visitors, plus you were both so nice to me,” she looked up towards the tree tops and her eyes become glazed for a moment before focusing, “besides, you’re both going to help so many people, I should return the favor,”

 

Derek’s frown got deeper, if possible. “Pura we haven’t helped anyone. We’re returning to Stiles’ kingdom and that's it,”

 

She pushed them outside the thick tree line surrounding her home and her eyes twinkled, like a child who had news to share but couldn’t, “no, while that's your destination, it’s the journey that matters. You’ve both already set off a chain reaction of events, every move you make now will affect us all. Everyone you meet is more important than you could believe. I shouldn’t say anything, he doesn’t want me too,” she glanced around and lowered her voice. “He told me the fox and the wolf can only orbit each other for so long before colliding-” she paused and flinched and slammed her hand over her ears, “-you’ll meet an old friend, don’t trust him. Find Meredith! Beware of Silver!” she yelled. The opening in the trees slammed shut and they were alone in the forest once again.

 

Derek rushed towards the wall of trees but it shimmered for a moment before disappearing entirely. “Fuck!” Derek yelled. 

 

Stiles took a shaky breath and looked around the forest which was definitely not where they ended up yesterday. “What did she mean? Find Meredith? Beware of silver? Chain reaction?” 

 

Derek shook his head and looked at the acorn before shoving it into his satchel. “I don’t know. Whatever she meant she risked a lot telling us so it must mean something,” the Werewolf looked stricken before his face smoothed back into the brooding expression he normally wore. “Let’s go,”

 

“Go where?” 

 

“You’re kingdom Stiles, were else?” the man asked. He walked ahead of the boy and he hurried to keep his pace as they walked through the forest. 

 

It felt like a cold slap in the face, Derek had never once referred to him as Stiles and it worried him that he did now. “I don’t know, maybe figuring out what the hell just happened?! Why Pura was spouting something that sounded suspiciously like some kind of prophecy! Nothing good comes from prophecies Derek!” he said, his hands were waving frantically and his eyes kept shifting around but Derek noted they never landed on him.

 

“I have a duty to bring you home. I don’t have a duty to some prophecy spouted by a eight-year-old,” he grumbled.

 

“Well shouldn’t we look into it at least?! Who cares about my kingdom Derek? I don’t fucking care about it! They won’t care about me, why do I need to go back?” he asked. His voice sounded nearly hysterical and when he grabbed Derek's arm the man spun to face him.

 

“What are you so afraid of Stiles?!” he demanded, “why are you so against returning to your Kingdom, to your family?! Do you know what I would give for that?” his voice was strained and Stiles couldn’t tell if it was from anger or despair.

 

Stiles dropped his hands and tried to turn away but Derek had him in a vice grip, “tell me! Tell me why you’re so against this?!” he pleaded. 

 

“Why is that any of your goddamn business Derek? Why do you fucking care! I get it, you’re doing a job and you need some semblance of cooperation but don’t fucking pretend you care about me or my goddamn life. You don’t know me, so stop trying to guess what’s wrong!” he yelled. He snatched his arm away from Derek and turned, willing the tears away from his eyes. 

 

Derek’s face became pinched and a myriad of emotions washed over his face before becoming like stone. Seeing him like this, because of him, made something in Stiles hurt like he never knew it could. Like someone had dropped a stone in his stomach. Derek was silent for a moment before speaking, “I’m not pretending to do anything, but if you really feel like that I won’t pry anymore. We’re going to your Kingdom though, whether you like it or not.” he turned and marched into the woods leaving Stiles to hurry and catch up with him.

 

Derek,” he started. Derek didn’t respond. “Fuck man I’m sorry. I- I didn’t mean any of that. I just…” he trailed off and stared desperately at the older man. 

 

Derek didn’t say anything but he seemed less tense then before so Stiles took this as an indication to keep going.

 

“At home... “ he paused and gathered his thoughts before forging on, “back at home I was the golden boy. Yeah, I would get into trouble and I would harass my dad about eating well because who else would. I was the Prince,” he threw his hands up in exasperation, “groomed to inherit the throne and dad wouldn’t stop talking about how it was time I get married. Find a pretty Alpha and have some kids. Now… “ he looked ruefully at his stomach, “don’t get me wrong I love them, I would do anything for them but,”

 

Derek spoke and his features softened, “you’re worried your dad and your kingdom won’t want you anymore now that you’re pregnant?”

 

Stiles nodded and swung his arms. “Yeah, I know my dad loves me but it’s different now. No Alpha is ever going to want me again. I’m soiled goods,” he spoke the words he was keeping to himself earlier and wouldn’t admit how much they hurt him. 

 

“You’re not soiled goods. Any Alpha would be lucky to have someone like you,”

 

“What, a hyperactive spaz who talks too much?” he spoke bitterly.

 

“A beautiful, strong Omega who’s fiercely protective and incredibly intelligent. Not to mention badass,”  

 

Stiles blushed but didn’t say anything more. For once in his life he was content to walk next to Derek in silence. Lost in his own thoughts about Derek, Pura, his home, and his own emotions. It was time he faced the facts,  _ ‘I have a crush on Derek Hale,’  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh Stiles has a crush on Derek and hes wworried about reterning home. also Derek doesn't seem inclined to worry about wtf Pura was talking about. kinda angsty fluffy chapter?
> 
> I'm going to be honest I have no clue was gonna happen next chapter but hopefully something important

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and have been very excited to share it with you. I have listed Iversterhart13 as a co-creator because she has been so helpful in betaing this story and pitching idea's and helping with difficult discriptions. this story wouldn't exsist if not for her.
> 
> follow me on tumblr at Daraka-the-demon-queen


End file.
